After Your Life
by Zais Cora
Summary: After Gen died his soul went to another world Yoshimori followed soon after. Follow Gen and Yoshimori as they find out that after you die along comes another life. Enemies, Feelings, Lizards, experiments and one HECK OF A LOVE TRIANGLE!Oh my! R&R Yoshien
1. Prologue

**Ok so this would be my first fanfiction that I've ever posted. Its not that great I know but I try my best using the tools that I have at my disposal so...yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi or any of its characters...if I did Tokine would be dead and Gen and Yoshimori would have hot passionate man smex every few paragraphs. I also do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess(because the afterlife and the people that are born there are based off of that game. So I do not claim to own them)**

**While Zi is my own original character her characteristics of black hair and the stone piece over her left eye were based off of Midna from LoZ TP**

**I have most of this story plotted out in my head but I'm not yet sure of an antagonist to have in the story yet, or any possible plot twists or side character pairings, so anything anyone else can come up with would be much appreciated and taken into consideration.**

'Finally after a month I'l settled in. Though considering I only got here with torn and shredded pants its surprising that it took this long.' Gen thought as he finally unpacked the last box. The people of this place had all been kind enough when he arrived to give him a few essential things for his new home, like a table and some chairs.

"Hey Gen! You finished unpacking those last few boxes yet?" a young teenage girl wandered into the little hut. She was small, a mere 5' 1" with short black hair and an ancient stone-like piece covering her left eye. She appeared to be about 14 or 15...a small 14 or 15, however was actually much older.

Turning Gen gave the young woman a once over then stated, "Yes, I just finished Zana-sama."

Slowly a grin spread across the young womans face, lighting it up like a candle lights a dark room.

"Oh good! Now I can introduce you to those blundering idiots who're stuck in the past that we call the elders! Now follow me!" with that she turned and strode purposefully towards the door, however before reaching it she turned, the grin was still on her face only this time it was a little more malicious and her eyes were hard.

"And I've told you, call me Zi"

"Sorry" Gen stated shuddering as fear coursed through him, he's only ever received that look from Atora before and just like then, it terrifies him.

Smiling, kindly this time, Zi then proceeded to lead Gen out of his little hut and take him to be introduced to the elders.

"Oh and there's no need to worry about the elders, they're just a bunch of idiots who are stuck in the past and never let me forget it. But that's just what they are, the oldest "Natural Born's" of our village." Zi explained.

'That's right' Gen thought 'I wasn't born here, and I'll never age here passed maybe that of 16 years old, since at 14 my body hadn't fully matured...at least that's what Zana-sa...Zi has told me'

Even though it was over a month ago, Shishio Gen can still remember quite clearly the day he died. Kaguro had stabbed him with those strange swords of his, and sliced through him like butter. Then as he felt himself slowly slip away he had to suffer through both seeing and hearing his long-time secret love cry over his body.

Gen smiled grimly to himself as he remembered that he'd always known he'd take that secret to the grave, the secret of his love for Sumimura Yoshimori.

**Alrighty so that's the start of it, please tell me what you think, I've already got the next chapter done so just say the word and I'll get it up as soon as possible, and considering my lack of life that shouldn't take to long. Read and review please! I'd love to hear what you have to say, unless your just gonna be mean, then go away I don't like you.**


	2. Newcomers

**Alrighty so here be chapter 1! And a special little note for SpontaneosCombustion00 I LOVE YOU MY OH-SO-WONDERFUL-BESTEST-FRIEND-OH-MINE! She gave me my first review! Woot!**

Shouting could be heard as everyone in the village scrambled to see who the newcomers were. Gen himself didn't really care all that much but since apparently it was rare for more than one newcomer(basically code for dead and passed on) to appear at once, he decided it was worth it to at least check it out for a moment. Good thing to because the three people(well three people and a bear) that had arrived shocked him to the core.

Standing surrounded by the villagers were Sumimura Masamori, with a deep red scar across his neck, Sumimura Shigemori, though there were no visible scars on him Gen knew there must be since the likelihood of the stubborn old man dying of simply old age was laughable, Hanashima Atora, without her usual smile and a scar starting at the back of her hand and ending somewhere unknown but obviously fatal if her currently dead-and-in-the-afterlife state was anything to go by, and lastly was Raizo, Atora's faithful lightening bear, along the whole stretch of his spine the fur was slightly ruffled and Gen knew that must be where his death scar is.

When one dies and comes to this particular afterlife all scars are erased from their bodies, however if it was a physical wound that killed them it will manifest as a, or in Gens case, couple scars. From what Zi has explained to him there are several different afterlife's. The one they are currently in is the only one that is a world of perpetual twilight and the people naturally born here have stones that appear on their bodies and seem ancient in appearance.

Gen himself is sill acutely aware of the scars of the wounds that killed him and took him away from the one he loves.

Rushing forward through the crowd he yells, "Boss!" and is promptly tackled and nearly smothered to another death by a very excited and happy Raizo

After awhile of struggling with the bear Atora managed to pry him off Gen and Zi strode forward, an amused smile on her face. As she got closer, the villagers began to dissipate, Zi was the village mistress after all, basically the queen with the elders as her advisers, so naturally all was well if she was smiling so calmly as she strode toward the group.

"Well why don't we start with introductions and causes of death" snapping her fingers an elderly man followed by a young 9 or 10 year old boy holding a large book and a quill and ink hobbled forward.

"First of all my name is Zana Sora, village mistress and a Natural Borne so I didn't die, please call me Zi" she stated while the boy handed the book to the man whom opened it and prepared to register the four Newcomers.

Shigemori stepped forward first "Sumimura Shigemori; cause of death blood-loss due to severe lacerations while fighting Ayakashi"

The man immediately began writing, despite his speed his calligraphy-style writing was amazing.

"Sumimura Masamori; cause of death assassination by slitting my throat from behind during battle."

"Hanashima Atora, server blood loss while fighting Ayakashi and this is Raizo; cause of death complete destruction of the spinal cord while defending me during battle."

When they had finished the old man closed the book and without a word handed it to the boy along with the quill and left, the boy following closely behind. After watching him go Zi gestured for the others to follow while she began to explain things, such as how there are people natural born here, called Natural Bornes, to help keep the balance and structure of the dimension, since the few people who do pass on to this world will not die while in the village they arrive in, nor(if they were young) age passed that of roughly 18 years. Anyone older than that would not age beyond their current years, so someone could be 400 years old and only appear 20. Also how this world is but one of millions where one can die and pass on to, each with a varying degree of heaven/hell qualities ranging from burning hell with fires and demons, to heaven while birds singing and people with white wings. Then there were places like this, while the appearance of everlasting twilight may be daunting this place is actually rather peaceful, at least within the many villages scattered all throughout the world. As long as one stays in the village they can live a happy and peaceful life, however naturally there are some who travel between villages bringing goods, and delivering news and such.

"Well now, since you all obviously know Gen here, I'll be sure to set up huts neighboring his for you so you'll have some familiarity." she stated while leaving them all alone in Gen's hut to get things set up.

"Ah thank you Zi-chan!" Atora waved as Zi left. Zi grinned and closed the door behind her.

After getting everyone seats(which was difficult since the hut was barely designed for two people let alone 4 and a bear) and tea he sat and asked the question that's been bugging him since he saw who had arrived. Well the better statement would be question's since he was currently filled with them, however he figured he should start with the most important to him.

"How is Yoshimori?"

Slightly taken aback by his choice of first questions Shigemori, as the first to recover, answered.

"As well as can be following you death. He did take revenge for you and killed Kaguro, but since, while he has become explosively strong, its obvious by his quieter demeanor that your death affected him greatly. It has been over a year now since your death and while he seems more back to his old self, occasionally he can be seen staring off into space with a sad look. "

Gen was shocked and unsure. Shocked at, while he knew time flowed differently here, that the difference was two months here and over a year there. He was unsure whether to be happy his secret love thought of him so much, or sad that he caused his secret love so much pain in the first place.

After that initial first question the rest seemed to flow out easily. Questions such as; How did Yoshimori kill Kaguro; and Had he found a way to seal Karasumori yet? All were answered; he disintegrated Kaguro's body with that strange Zekkai of his, and No he hadn't. It didn't escape Masamori's attention that all the questions were about Yoshimori, or that the answers to the questions involved him.

When a good hour had passed and all the tea was gone and conversation had lulled to a peaceful silence Zi returned to escort the others to their new homes, explaining that the two Sumimura's would share a hut while Atora and Raizo will, naturally, stay together. As they were leaving Masamori whispered to Gen,

"He really misses you Gen-kun, more than you know."

Shocked Gen watched Masamori leave. Was it possible? Could Yoshimori possibly return his feelings?

**Ok well that be chapter two done. Tell me what you think? PLEASE! I also have chapter two finished already so all I require is at least 1 review for each chapter and I'll keep updating...though if you wait long enough I'll probably update anyways since I'm so excited to get this done. Next chapter is a real nail biter to..*wink wink nudge* R&R**


	3. Wolven

**Here be Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy ^^ **

**Anon: Thank you for your review^^ My Oc is just there mostly to help explain things and won't show up as a main character, she's just the only character in this "Afterlife" that (at the moment) I'm giving a name and personality. There will be a minimum of character background for her, and *hint hint* it will involve Yoshimori.**

**I'm not very good when it comes to punctuation. I know enough to get by but I sometimes either just get lazy or don't really know what I'm doing in that aspect. I'll be honest all the lessons on punctuation in school, barely sank in, so I'm sorry if it bugs you, I try my best as I can.**

**I took to heart your idea of hinting of an evil character looming in the backdrop and did a little editing in this chapter to hopefully start with a little hinting...though I think I made it obvious. I'm not sure if the antagonist will be an OC or someone we all know from the series, but if the character fits it'll most likely be someone we all know.**

**Thank you so much for the review, I enjoyed reading it and can't wait for more from you and others whom read this fic.**

**I should stop blathering and get on with the story yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kekkaishi or of LoZ TP**

Everything had settled into a strange sort of routine for Shishio Gen. Get up, make himself breakfast, then leave only to be tackled and forced into playing with Atora and Raizo before heading outside of the village to help dispatch any potentially dangerous creatures before they got to close to cause any actual problem. Each day a different group of the most able bodied people are selected to go in all four directions away from the village to boundary markers. The markers are recognizable by glowing pendants each of the group commanders carries. The pendant glows brighter or darker the closer one gets to the marker. The markers themselves are hidden so as to prevent destruction by any enemy, human or otherwise. They also make up the territorial boundaries of the village, thus allowing for plenty of space for farming, training and children to play while still being safe.

Sometimes Gen gets paired in a group with Masamori or Atora and Raizo however today he was alone. The group commander was someone that Gen didn't know and to be perfectly honest he didn't care to know, all he knew is this man didn't seem to like him and always made him dispatch the more dangerous creatures inside the boundaries. It didn't matter to Gen though, he rather enjoyed the challenge and physical activity from the stronger opponents.

Gens claws ripped through yet another monster, this one was like a giant frog or lizard, or something...either way it was ugly and now it's dead. However the strange thing is that this was the fifth monster like that today. All cold blooded in nature and each one very powerful. According to the group commander the monsters that have been found have been getting stronger and larger in numbers. Though apparently those statistics weren't good, they gave Gen a break from the town and wonderful stress relief and training in case something stronger comes along. He doesn't want to be out of shape after all.

After he had dispatched the last of the monsters he headed back to were the group commander was waiting, to give his report before heading back to the village. After he got back he passed several large huts before coming to his own small one. As he was about to enter he noticed Masamori arriving home as well from his own patrol. Masamori noticed him and waved politely before entering his home, Gen waved back nonchalantly and did the same.

Except for those few words the first night Gen hasn't had the chance to ask Masamori more about Yoshimori. Even though they are technically dead they still couldn't let themselves become lazy so everyday after patrol he would head out to the very border of the village markers, or were he could accurately guess they were, to a hidden spring. There he would work on transforming fully into his humanoid wolf form. There was a strange magic around the spring, not only did it heal any injuries but it also allowed him to practice control without hurting anyone. While he was still not confident that he has complete control around other people at least while inside the grounds of the spring he knew he could.

Something was bothering him though. Now it was just Yoshimori and Tokine protecting Karasumori. 'I wonder if they're doing alright without help'

He was just headed out towards the spring when something strange occured about 4 yards from his person. A strange light was coming down from the sky. It was a pure blinding white in color, and shined so brightly it caught the attention of the other villagers. Everyone began muttering something about "New" and "Arrive" and Gen realized this must be another Newcomer. It had only been about a week since Masamori, Shigemori, Atora and Raizo arrived so he wondered who it could be.

Something was wrong. The small light, which was the persons soul, wasn't reforming their body. All the villagers began to feel very tense, and someone was sent to retrieve Zi. After a few moments she arrived along with Masamori and the others. Gen realized she must have been helping them to settle like she did him. Zi strode right passed him without a pause or a glance, however Masamori stopped.

"Gen what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, it should be a Newcomer, but there's something wrong, their body's not reforming like it should. Like it did for me and all of you." Gen explained glancing at the others. Atora was standing on Raizos shoulders to look over the man in front of her whom was much taller than she.

Zi strode right up to the ball of light and was currently muttering something under her breath. She stood back after she finished and waited. Everyone was tense and the tension in the air only increase as the seconds ticked by.

When finally something happened the tension snapped like a rubber band, however soon the tension was back with full force, and this time there was an undertone of fear. The ball of light began emitting a crackling sound and gradually small black veins began spidering across the sphere. The sphere itself turned an angry red and extreme malice and anger became palpable in the air.

People were beginning to panic, unsure of what was happening.

"SILENCE!" Zi bellowed "All able bodied and strong men and women get ready. The rest of you get back to your homes. NOW!"

Everyone sprang into action. Mothers grabbed their children and ran, while the children screamed and cried, responding to their parents fear. Elderly were carefully led back the their respective homes and soon all that were left were Zi, Gen, Masamori, Shigemori, Atora, Raizo and 30-40 able bodied men and women.

At Zi's orders the strongest and physically largest men were in the front and everyone else was standing at the ready behind them, prepared to take anyone's place should they fall. Slowly, while still keeping their distance everyone formed a 20 foot diameter circle around the now glowing red sphere.

The black veins covering the now deep crimson sphere began pulsing. With each pulse wave upon wave of malice came pouring out. Gen however felt something more, something else underlying all that malice and he made his feeling known to Zi.

"Zi! There's something else underneath all that malice. It feels...I dunno, sad and depressed, but moreover, its giving off a feeling of loneliness."

Zi had remained attentive throughout Gen's explanation. She had felt it as well, hiding jut under the surface of all the malice pouring from the sphere in massive waves. It was a deep, loneliness. Before she could answer everyone's attention was drawn back to the sphere. The pulsing was gradually increasing, the waves of malice and anger increasing and nearly drowning everyone in their depths. The sheer amount of emotion being emitted from that one small sphere was stifling, nearly swallowing everyone and everything in its pain.

Crack

Suddenly the sphere exploded sending up a cloud of dust and just like the the waves of malice stopped. Several people staggered and nearly fell over, no longer having to brace themselves against the waves. Before event the dust could clear Gen could make out a shadow. A giant shadow. And not long after a low growl was emitted from the cloud of settling dust.

When the dust settled several people gasped. Gen's eyes widened and he got into a fighting stance. Standing before him and surrounded but the villagers was a giant wolf. The wolf was black with dark blue markings around its muzzle, and eyes. Its muzzle was turned up in a snarl and low growls were being emitted from the huge beast. Without warning the beast leaped for some of the men. Before anyone could pull out any weapons Zi jumped in front of the beast, kicking it in the chest and shoving it backwards.

"Nobody harm it! Just keep it from getting away and hurting itself or anyone else until it's calmed down!"

Taking her orders to heart, the group of men, women, and a bear defended against the massive wolf. Gen wanted to help but he wasn't sure of what he could do. He was in the back and besides that he was still only 16 what could he do? If he brought out his claws sure he'd have enough strength to take the wolf down, but they don't want to hurt it so that's out of the equation.

That's when Gen got an idea, to fully transform! That way he could still hold back his claws but be physically strong enough to hold back the wolf. However there was a huge risk, he still didn't know if he could keep in control outside of the spring. But as he watched Raizo defend a younger man from the wolf's onslaught he knew he had to try.

Removing his shoes, socks, and shirt he readied himself to transform. After his death he no longer had the flaming tattoo seal to keep him in check, he just had to hope he could do it without the tattoo or the spring.

The transformation was smooth and flawless. His overall height increased from a healthy 5' 10" to an even 6 feet, his hair grew in length until it was down to his knees. His hands and feet became clawed, and his face slid into that of a wolf like muzzle with white/grayish markings on his face and arms. He opened his now green beastly eyes and leaped over the circle of men and women and directly in front of the now stationary wolf.

In overall stature the wolf still had him beat, however Gen knew he had the strength to hold to beast back and even pin it down if he had to.

"Gen! What are you doing!" Zi and Atora both yelled together.

"Don't worry!" he growled out "I won't hurt it and like this I doubt it could do much to me."

For a few moments the two wolves, one a giant wolf, the other a wolven Ayakashi Majiri, just stared at each other. After he had spoken Gen could have sworn he saw the beasts golden eyes widen, and for a moment it seemed as though the wolf was scrutinizing him, looking him over, like it was trying to piece together some sort of puzzle.

Gen wasn't sure of what was going on, and before he had the time to ponder on the strange behavior of the wolf, the beast leaped straight for him.

**Ok so that would be chapter 2! You know the drill, R&R and also any suggestions for where you think this story should/could/will go let me know, I'd love to hear it all!**


	4. Springwater

**Okiday chapter 3...it doesn't feel like chapter 3 to me but that's because this one was harder to write since I had to really think to decide what was gonna happen.**

**Thank you to Terrus for your review questions, and to answer them:**

OMG What's gonna happen?

**Something awesome that I hope will keep you reading**

Is Gen gonna be ok?

**Gen's one of the main characters, he's also one half of the main pairing, so he'll be fine(can't say the same for Yoshimori *Wink wink nudge* though he'll live...sort of)**

Where's Yoshimori

**You'll see. I'll bring him into the story soon don't worry. He's needed for this pairing to work afterall.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you keep them coming. I love to know that people are reading my fan fiction ^^**

The giant wolf aimed for Gen's shoulder, at the last moment veered and slammed its shoulder into Gen's gut, throwing him into the men and women behind him. The force of the blow to Gen was so strong that it also knocked everyone behind him down into a pile of limbs with Gen on top, creating a hole in the circle trapping the wolf. Using the opening created the beast escaped the circle. It ran to the outskirts of the village before disappearing from view. No one moved for a moment unsure of what to do and stunned at how fast everything just happened.

The group finally got their wits together and were about to make chase after the wolf when Zi ordered them to stay and grouped together herself, Masamor, Atora, Raizo and Gen to go after it. She left Shigemori in charge of guarding the town. In case the wolf came back he may be able to capture it with his kekkai or at least stall long enough for someone to inform her and allow her to return to help. After everyone knew what they were to do Zi, Gen and the others headed in the direction the wolf went.

"Gen, since you're transformed and have a better sense of smell, go on ahead, we'll search around here. Howl of something if you find it." Zi ordered, gesturing to the immediately viewable area.

Nodding Gen took off, following the scent of the wolf. It wasn't difficult to follow the beast. Even if he'd not had his advanced sense of smell, the wolf had left giant foot prints and occasionally by a grouping of brush clumps of fur. Thus making tracking child's play even for the most normal human. Which made Gen wonder, if it was so easy to track why did Zi send him after the wolf and stay back with the others? Did she know something he didn't? Or was it merely because of his strength that she sent him ahead, knowing he could subdue the wolf? No likely, Gen knew that she could probably kick his ass to life and back again, if she really tried, plus she had Masamori whom could easily create a kekkai to hold the creature at bay until it calmed down. So something was up, something that she wasn't telling him.

~~~~~~~~~~~Gen's Hot~~~~~~~~~~~

Masamori watched Gen leave before turning to Zi and asking, "Why aren't we going with? I know he's strong but he might need backup if something goes wrong."

"He'll be fine," Zi stated confidently before turning and heading off "Follow me if you want to see how I know" She smirked knowingly

Masamori and Atora shared a look before curiosity got the better of them both and they followed her. They walked towards a grouping of trees. At first appearance the grouping seemed rather small however once within the covering of the leaves and branches all sound from the edge of the trees stopped and the trees seemed to go on and on.

Clearly taking her time Zi led them around the forest, seeming to look for something but obviously not in a hurry to find whatever it was. Masamori was quickly growing impatient. The silence in this forest was unsettling as it is, but he also came to the realization that since the trees blocked out all sounds outside of the forest they wouldn't be able to hear anything if Gen howled, needing their help.

Atora and Raizo were in the same boat as Masamori. Atora was about to say something when Zi exclaimed with an "AH HA!" before her stride picked up and suddenly they all found themselves on a small hidden pathway. Not even waiting for Masamori Atora and Raizo she headed off down the pathway. Masamori Atora and Raizo stumbled out of the trees and after her, catching up easily but not without some stumbling on Atora's part when her clothing got caught on a prickly plant. Before long they came to a vine archway. On the other side Masamori could hear the faint sound of running water.

~~~~~~~~~~Yoshimori's Adorable~~~~~~~~~~~

The footprints stopped at the base of a 30 foot cliff. Sniffing around Gen could only assume the wolf climbed its way up the cliff. His suspicions were confirmed when he jumped halfway up the cliff side and found claw marks where the beast had obviously been grasping for purchase before making it the rest of the way up the cliff.

Upon reaching the top of the cliff Gen was surprised at what he saw. To his immediate right was hot water flowing seemingly up from the ground, flowing not four feet away down into a circular crater directly in front of him. Gen stepped forward to see the waterfall that this water created over the craters edge. His eyes widened, what seemed to be a crater was actually the spring that Gen trains at. He'd never thought to look for where the water for the waterfall came from and now he knew. The sight was breathtaking; from up here what little light there was in this world of twilight created panoramic effects with the spray of the water and the plants growing around. Gen was sure that if the sun shone with complete daylight the sight would probably be enough to make someone cry(**A/N That's what I'd do if a sight was truly beautiful**).

He was distracted from his thoughts by a low growl. Looking around he saw nothing, but when he returned his sight to the spring below he saw the dark form of the wolf. It was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. After a few moments it would lie down, but before long stand up and pace some more before repeating the process. Making a quick decision Gen leaped from the cliff and landed softly at the edge of the springwater. The wolf was on edge immediately, but not a growl came from its muzzle. It simply stared at Gen as he stood straight. Even the beasts hackles didn't rise like Gen thought they would.

Carefully and slowly Gen transformed back to human, trying as hard as he could to not appear threatening. For awhile he simply stood there in nothing but his pants and waited for the wolf to make the first move. It simply stared for a few moments before it stepped forward slowly. Its eye's never left Gen's face as it slowly advanced on him. As it drew closer Gen noticed it's size was smaller than before. Where before Gen would've barely made it to the beasts shoulder in Ayakashi form, now they were equal in height with Gen in human form. Quite a difference, though it did nothing for the wolf's appearance, it was still a frightening site to behold.

The wolf stopped just in front of Gen. It reached it's head forward towards Gens left hand. Getting the hint Gen lifted his hand, palm up, and the wolf sniffed his hand. Its eyes seemed to widen with something akin to realization before Gen found himself tackled to the ground and being nearly smothered to death in a hug by a very naked Yoshimori.

To say Gen was shocked would be an understatement. In one instant there was a huge wolf in front of him and in another a very naked object of his affections was choking him to death in a hug with tears running down his face. Gen blushed bright red as his body started to respond to the naked kekkaishi currently in his lap with his arms around Gen's neck.

"Y-Yoshimori?" Gen stuttered.

Yoshimori looked up, tears in his eyes and could only nod to show Gen it was him he was so happy to see his long since deceased best friend. He was oblivious to the effect his naked body was having on his best friend.

Before Gen could ask anymore questions, Yoshimori's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out, slumping against Gen.

Gen gently laid Yoshimori down onto the ground with his head in his lap, stroking his love's hair. He couldn't believe it, his love was here with him! But there was a problem that resulted from this and brought servere concern to Gen.

If Yoshimori's here that means he's dead.

**Ok so that's it for chapter 3 tell me what you think. Did I surpirse some people with the whole Wolf-Is-Yoshimori thing? I hope so because I agonised over whether to change him back when he leaped at Gen or to have him fight Gen before discovering it was him...I compromised by having him attack and run away to the spring. Anyways R&R Please, I love to hear what you think especially if it helps me be a better writer ^^**


	5. Poison

**Ok so here be chapter 4. Enjoy ^^**

Gen looked up at the sound of soft footsteps, to see Zi followed by Masamori, Atora and Raizo. Masamori's eyes widened at whom he saw passed out on the ground. Atora and Raizo were shocked as well however before anyone else could ask the thousands of questions running amok in their heads Gen spoke up.

"You knew didn't you?" he glared at Zi "You knew that wolf was Yoshimori, that's why you sent me on alone. You also obviously knew he was here." Gen's anger was quickly rising, and if it hadn't been for Yoshimori in his lap he probably would have attacked Zi by now.

"It's true." Zi bowed her head as she pulled a blanket out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to Gen, who wrapped it around Yoshimori's body. "I discovered who he was when I tried to speak to him before his body reformed as the wolf. That's why I ordered people to defend only, so he wouldn't be harmed. When I saw he seemed to recognise your Ayakashi form when you jumped in I immediately came up with the plan to let him escape. I also knew he'd head for the spring so I sent you ahead, Gen, knowing you where probably the only one who could calm him down."

Wait wait." interjected Masamori "How did you know he'd head for this spring? How could he even know where it was?"

"That's rather simple, to be frank" Zi explained while rubbing the back of her head "but the reason is because Yoshimori's been here before."

Gen was about to ask how in the hell Yoshimori could have been here before but Zi turned and began walking away. Picking Yoshimori up Gen followed with Masamori and Atora on either side and Raizo taking up the rear of the strange little formation. As they walked down the tiny hidden pathway out of the forest, Masamori couldn't seem to look away from his little brother's sleeping face. There were almost to many questions running through his head. How did Yoshimori die? There were no scars on his body that he could see, and if he was killed by an Ayakashi that would be the only scar he would have, but there was nothing. Who else is dead or alive? Did he manage to seal Karasumori? And many many other questions. Atora kept glancing at Gen, though he was looking forward it was obvious he didn't see Zi in front of him. The only thing he probably could see would be Yoshimori in his arms. Raizo was well...just wondering when Gen will be able to play with him some more.

Upon arrival at the village people came forward to see the Big Bad Wolf as they seemed to have dubbed Yoshimori, due to his rather dramatic entrance and exit to the village. Gen had to laugh a little to himself, here was Yoshimori, able to become a giant wolf, and Gen was a wolf Ayakashi Majiri. Zi led the group the Gen's hut and after making sure Yoshimori was settled, left without a word, to both assure the villagers that everything was going to be okay, and to get Yoshimori some clothing.

Yoshimori could head voices. His head felt sort of plugged up, like he had corks shoved deep into his ears and cotton balls in his mouth. As he simply lay on the soft futon, he realised that's where he was, the voices started sounding more familiar. As his head cleared he could make out three distinct people, all shockingly familiar.

"What do you mean he's been here before!" shouted a gruff older voice.

"I don't really know myself. That's just what Zi-san said before we got here with him." An obviously younger voice, but still deep and mature, so it was an adult at the very least.

"Zi-chan is a very strange person. I mean how can someone be older than me and still look 14! Its just not fair!" the only female voice he's heard spoke.

Yoshimori lay there and listened to the conversation travel like that in circles before his head finally cleared and he recognized the voices. When he did his eyes immediately flew open and he sat up, almost hitting the person hovering over him in the face. Before he could even register who it was the person was gone and a few seconds later, Yoshimori could hear the sound of running water and those voices speaking again this time with a younger male voice included.

Gen ran out of the room the moment he almost got hit in the face by Yoshimori's forehead. He headed for the cupboards grabbed a glass and filled it with water for Yoshimori. The others in the room gave him confused stares when he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"He's awake." he stated

"What? He's up?" Shigemori asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Gen glared at the old man for being dense.

Everyone got up from the table and rushed towards the bedroom. Gen following after, carefully carrying the glass of water. It wouldn't do to spill it before he gave it to Yoshimori to drink.

The shuffling of feet could be heard before four people all came into the room at once. Yoshimori watched in disbelief as his older brother, his grandfather, Atora-san, and Gen made themselves comfortable around the small room. Raizo sat just outside the window, since he's to big to fit into the doorway of the hut they were in.

"A-Aniki?" Yoshimori's voice cracked and he tried to clear it. Seeming to remember the point of the glass of water Gen handed it to Yoshimori who drank half of it gratefully before handing it back and staring at everyone around him.

Masamori just smiled and asked "Do you know where you are?"

Yoshimori nodded "Yeah I'm in the world of Twilight in Zi's village, in what I can only assume to be Gen's hut from the way it looks bare but still messy. I appeared here after dying in our world."

Everyone seemed to blink simultaneously in stunned silence. Not only was Yoshimori taking his death surprisingly well, but he also seemed to know a lot about this world.

"Yoshimori how do you know so much about this place? When the rest of us got here we had no idea where we were, just that we were dead and how we died." Gen looked at Yoshimori with a look that combined confusion and something Yoshimori couldn't place.

"Its because I've been here before and I knew that when my body died I would pass on to this world."

"But how could you know that?" asked Shigemori.

Yoshimori sighed and was about to explain when Zi chose that moment to walk in. 'Punctual as always. I wouldn't be surprised if she had been standing outside the room waiting for the most opportune moment to waltz on in and frustrate everyone.' Yoshimori thought with a smile.

Masamori didn't look pleased at Zi's choice of moments to enter and he made his feelings known.

"Your timing is impeccable Zi-san."

Zi simply gave him her biggest grin before turning to Yoshimori. She gave a once over before gesturing a man and young boy no one had noticed before, to come forward. It was the record keeper for the village, the mand who records who died and moved on to this world and who was born here. Though the book he wrote for recording the dead was huge, Masamori, Shigemori, Atora, Raizo, Gen and Yoshimori where the only dead people in this village. That huge book contained death info on everyone whom had passed on to this world, not just those in this village.

"Alright Yoshimori, you know the drill, name and cause of death." Zi looked sadly at her longtime friend, sad that he was dead.

"Sumimura Yoshimori, cause of death," he paused "Poison introduced directly into the bloodstream."

Yoshimori lifted the sleeve of his sleeping kimono to reveal two tiny pinprick marks, barely noticeable. Gen wasn't sure of whether to be upset that Yoshimori had to suffer the painful effects of poison before dying or glad that he wasn't as horribly scarred as himself or Masamori. Zi looked slightly disappointed but also understanding, Gen wondered what she knew that the rest of them didn't...again.

After a moment of silence broken only by the sound of the record keeper's writing, Zi stood and led the old man, and young boy out of the hut.

Shigemori was the first to speak. "Yoshimori how did the poison get in your bloodstream?"

Yoshimori looked at the old man like he was stupid or something. He thought it should be obvious by the two tiny scars on his arm, but decided to humor the man and said, "I was bitten by a deadly poisonous snake." 'Duh' he added to himself.

"But where would you be bitten by a snake that poisonous? There weren't any snakes like that around our hometown." stated Masamori

"I know. I ordered one off the Internet. You'd be surprised what you can find on eBay." Yoshimori explained as if everyone just went onto eBay and bought deadly snakes every day.

"Why would you do something at THAT stupid!" shouted Shigemori in Yoshimori's ear.

Yoshimori sighed "Isn't that obvious? I bought the snake because it was so poisonous. I WANTED it to bite me."

Everyone just stared with wide eyes, unable to believe what Yoshimori was telling them.

Gen recovered first and with a shaking voice said, "T-then that means you-"

Yoshimori nodded with a sad smile. "Yes. I killed myself and made sure I suffered beforehand."

**Ok well that be it. Lets see Aniki means something akin to brother or big brother, and its Yoshimori's nickname for his big brother in the series. R&R**


	6. Just a little Kiss

**Alright, chapter what...5? Is that what I'm on? I'm not sure anymore, I wrote so much that I don't even know how many chapters I have ha ha. This one took me longer to write because for awhile I just didn't have any inspiration however this song(without the spaces of course) **www. youtube .com / watch? v=MKlsUrfbiE0** provided me with the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter even though the chapter has nothing to do with the song at all really. Its also given me an idea for another story I might write after I finish this one...I have no idea how long this story's gonna be but I PROMISE you people whom want it that there will be at least one lemon at some point.**

**Well then ON WITH THE STORY!**

Surprisingly Atora was the first to move after Yoshimori told them he committed suicide. She immediately lunged forward and punched Yoshimori in the cheek, effectively causing him to pass out on the futon before storming out of Gen's hut. Gen couldn't blame her, Masamori and Shigemori both looked like they wanted to do the same thing. Gen, too, wanted to knock his knuckles against Yoshimori's skull for killing himself, but more than that he wanted to know why Yoshimori did it. What was so horrible that he couldn't stand life anymore. Then realization dawned on him. Yoshimori was in love with Tokine wasn't he? What if she died? That would explain Yoshimori's self destruction. With those thoughts Gen's hope for Yoshimori to return his feelings faded.

Yoshimori woke up a few hours later. His cheek stung where Atora had punched him, and as he looked around he realized he was alone. He was a tad disappointed that Gen wasn't there when he woke up, but then he realized, Gen is probably one of the strongest in the village thanks to his Ayakashi powers, so he was probably on patrol. Figuring he'd had enough rest Yoshimori stood and looked around the room for some proper clothing. He couldn't very well waltz around the village in a sleeping kimono now could he? Looking around he spotted some clothing folded on a dresser across the room. Grabbing the small pile he left the bedroom to find the bathroom and freshen up. After a quick shower Yoshimori dressed and examined himself in the mirror. Before he died he didn't sleep much and had developed dark circles and bags under his eyes. His complexion had suffered as well, becoming pale and blotchy. Even though he was only 16 he had appeared older and haggard. Now however, after his death, all his scars had disappeared, and the dark circles and bags were gone from his eyes. The only thing that stayed(apart from the snake-bite scars) was his pale complexion, though it was no longer blotchy and for the first time in over a year he actually appeared his age. He was dressed in a black shirt with a blue Chinese dragon on it, that nicely showed off his figure, with skin hugging black jeans that had several silver chains hanging from them, that jingle when he moves. The whole outfit is pulled together by large black boots, and black fingerless gloves with matching blue tribal patterns around them.

Done with examining himself he shook his head and left Gen's hut. He knew Zi must have left this particular outfit for him, to "Help him attract a mate" as she would put it. However there was only one person here that he wanted and he was determined to use all his attractiveness and Zi's Oh-so-helpfulness in picking out clothing for him. Yoshimori easily admits that he doesn't have much of a fashion sense, preferring what comfortable over whats fashionable so he lets Zi help out once in awhile.

He wandered aimlessly about the village, greeting and being greeted by the villagers that knew him. He was quite bored but wandering about was much better than laying in bed all day. Suddenly a rubber ball smacked him in the back of the head. Hard. Grimacing in pain and rubbing the injured spot he picked up the ball and turned to several children standing behind him apologizing profusely.

"We're sorry Mister!"

"Yeah really sorry!"

"We promise to not do it again, just don't tell our mom's! They'll scold us and send us to bed without supper!"

"Besides its all Tanu's fault!"

"What! Was not!"

"Uh huh! You kicked the ball to hard, Shinzu couldn't catch it!"

"Neither of you could catch a ball even if it landed right in your arms!"

Shaking his head at the children's antics he handed the ball to the youngest and smallest child, whom also happened to be the only one of the four kids to not have spoken. The small group was made up of three boys and one girl. The girl, Tanu, it seems was the one who kicked the ball. Smiling Yoshimori looked down to the youngest, now holding the ball. He was watching the other three argue over whose fault it was. Kneeling in front of the boy Yoshimori smiled gently and told him to keep those three out of trouble for him. Astonished and happy to be able to help, since he couldn't do much because he was so small the little boy nodded then followed his arguing friends as they left, a big grin on his face. Yoshimori just shook his head and, with a smile on his face enjoyed the rest of his walk.

Yoshimori had been back at Gen's hut for several hours now and still no one had come. Not Gen, nor Masamori Atora or Shigemori. He was beginning to worry, did something happen on patrol? or were they all avoiding him as punishment for killing himself? Beginning to panic Yoshimori pushed himself up from the chair in which he sat, and left to look for someone. Anyone.

It was late, most people in the village had tucked their children in bed and were preparing for bed themselves, yet still Yoshimori searched. He began to run as he couldn't find anyone. It was dark, what little light this world got was gone giving the signal for it's inhabitants to sleep and recharge for when the dim sun would rise once again. Yoshimori gave up looking in the village and ran out past the late houses. He must have been running for quite some time, he was gasping in huge mouthfuls of air. He was currently at the spring. He sat in the grass to catch his breath, unaware of a shadowed figure watching him with glowing eyes. Quietly the figure stepped forward, seeming to glide across the ground, his footsteps not making a sound in the grass, by the time Yoshimori noticed, the figure was directly behind him.

Yoshimori pivoted his upper body to look behind him but no one was there. Frowning he turned back only to come face to face with a man. Yoshimori didn't recognize the man. His hair was a short spiky silver, his face angular and noble in appearance. He had swirling tribal tattoos on his face and bright yellow/green eyes. He was draped in flowing green robes, making it appear as though the man was coming out of the very ground upon which he kneeled in front of Yoshimori. Yoshimori tried to back up bu found himself unable to move or even look away from those yellow/green eyes. The spell was released when the man looked away from Yoshimori's own dark brown eyes to examine him. Yoshimori found he still couldn't move however and the look the man was giving him frightened Yoshimori. Without a word the man disappeared, seeming to melt into the earth. Confused and scared Yoshimori stood and ran from the spring as fast as his weary legs could carry him.

When he reached Gen's hut Yoshimori saw the lights were on. Relief flooded him and thoughts of the strange silver haired man left him for now, as he took a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart and entered the hut. Everyone was there, sitting around the table looking worried. When they saw him enter Shigemori did his usual yelling at Yoshimori in order to express his worry. Yoshimori just stood and waited for him to finish before moving to sit next to Gen, on a trash can since there were no more chairs.

When everyone settled Masamori asked the first question, "Yoshimori, why did you commit suicide?"

Taking a deep breath Yoshimori recounted the memories he'd rather forget, of his death.

_Yoshimori wandered around the house, unsure of what to do today. He couldn't go to school, he had been suspended for fighting, and Tokine hasn't spoken to him since her grandmother Tokiko was killed protecting her from an Ayakashi. Tokine had changed alot and she no longer yelled or even spoke to Yoshimori, mostly she resorted to physical violence to take out her frustrations on Yoshimori, so he's been avoiding her. He had sealed Karasumori several months ago_(a couple weeks for Masamori and the others)_and was now back dealing with the many losses. To many people were killed either by Ayakashi or the Commander, and Yoshimori and Tokine were the only two left. Sure Toshimori was still around as was Shuuji(Yoshimori's dad) but they had long since moved out of the house after Shigemori's death. Tokine's mother had been killed by an Ayakashi while Tokine was fighting with her grandmother. The entire Urakai had been wiped out by the Commander and Yoshimori was suffering without his friends and family. Finally he came to a decision, without them he didn't want to live, but he felt he deserved to suffer for not protecting them like he promised he would._

_He was surfing the Internet when he came across a site about snakes. He learned all about snakes, the ones that were constrictors and the ones that were poisonous, and all the different types of poisons. Choosing one he searched on several sites to purchase one. When the snack arrived he wasted no time in forcing the poor animal to bite him. His body was wracked with hours of endless pain. He felt as though every organ in his body was slowly dissolving. Finally the poison reached his nervous system, he still could feel the pain but could no longer move. Slowly he succumbed to the poison, his eyes closing as his breath and heartbeat slowed to a stop._

"And the next thing I know I'm in my wolf form about to attack Gen in his Ayakashi form. You all know the rest after that." Yoshimori finished.

"Well that does explain why you were so angry and attacked when you arrived." stated Zi. Everyone looked at her questioningly so she proceeded to explain. "A soul that moves on is not meant to carry the emotions over with it. So since Yoshimori had such strong negative emotions upon arriving his soul automatically did all it could to rid itself of those troublesome emotions. You see that's why even when you think about your old world you don't feel as worried or sad as you think you should, because that world is not yours anymore and it no longer concerns you. You're emotions only got so strong when Yoshimori showed up because he is no longer a part of that world either. You get it now?" everyone nodded in understanding.

"I have a question. Well two actually." Shigemori piped up, "Firstly how are you able to turn into a wolf?"

Everyone turned to Yoshimori expectantly but it was Zi who answered, "I can also explain that. That is Yoshimori's Shadow form. It's not an uncommon thing in this world. Everyone has a Shadow form here, even you, however few people ever discover what it is, and fewer still can change back and forth at will. The Shadow form is the natural form of ones soul in this world. In other worlds one may have a different form and it may be called something else. It is rare for one to have the same form of their soul in two or more worlds. There are currently only three people in this village whom can change. Yoshimori, Gen and Myself. Since Ayakashi are spirits an Ayakashi Majiri's Ayakashi form would be that persons Shadow form." she explained.

Nodding his head Shigemori asked his second question, "How has Yoshimori been here before?"

"That's easy to explain." stated Yoshimori, "When I was little, before I had to protect Karasumori, did you ever wonder why I slept more than normal for my age?"

Shigemori nodded his affirmation.

"That's because what was really happening was while my body rested my consciousness traveled here, where I met Zi. After Tokine started protecting Karasumori I became lonely and traveled here to play with Zi more often. After I started protecting Karasumori the times when I would sleep without a kekkai around me were the times when I traveled here, and I learned that me traveling here in my sleep meant that my soul had a strong affinity for the natural energy of this world and as such when my body died my soul would either permanently move on to here, or my soul would be naturally reborn here. If I was naturally reborn I wouldn't remember anything about our old world, but if I moved on I would be just like anyone else who had died and passed on to this world." Yoshimori finished.

Everyone seemed to be contemplating this new information and stayed silent. Yoshimori yawned, realizing for the first time just how tired and worn out from all the running he did. Zi stood and ushered the others out of Gen's hut before bidding the two goodnight. However before she could close the door Gen stood up and asked where Yoshimori was supposed to sleep?

"Oh I forgot to tell you, while you were on patrol and Yoshimori was wandering around the village I had a second futon and blankets and such brought in. Yoshimori you'll be staying with Gen, I've gotten everything set up. Even had the bedroom and bathroom expanded for the two of you." smiling Zi closed the door after saying goodnight again.

"Damn. Either that woman is really efficient, or she's fucking insane!" exclaimed Gen.

Laughing Yoshimori said "She's actually a little of both. There's alot to her and it takes awhile to understand it all. That's probably why I'm her best and only friend. Anyways I'm exhausted and going to bed."

Gen watched Yoshimori stand before following him to their bedroom. Gen liked the sound of that, "their". After changing but before climbing into their respective bed's Yoshimori just had to ask Gen a question.

"Hey Gen."

"Hm?"

"Why were you on patrol for so long? I was worried and looking for you. That's why I was out so late."

Gen's heart nearly stopped, he was so shocked and overjoyed. Yoshimori had worried about him. Yoshimori had _**worried**_ about _**him**_!

"W-well" Gen cleared his throat, "Lately the creatures have been getting stronger and larger in number so patrol took longer than usual this time." he explained.

"Oh I see."

Carefully Yoshimori stepped closer to Gen, keeping his eyes downcast. When he looked up Gen's breath hitched, and Yoshimori used his chance to stand up on his toes to kiss the taller teen. The kiss was chaste, but sweet and when he pulled back both Yoshimori and Gen were blushing.

"I-I'm glad your okay." Yoshimori stuttered. "Goodnight" he muttered before diving under the covers of his bed.

Gen stood shocked for a few moments before climbing into bed himself.

"Goodnight Yoshimori."

***fingers fall off from to much writing and then to much typing afterward* Ok...I'm done with this chapter now...ow my wrists hurt.**

**I have no idea if there actually is a snake with a poison that does that so I didn't specify what species the snake was, however the effects of the poison are based off of the effects of the poison of the Irukandji. The Irukandji is the worlds smallest Box jellyfish. It's a deadly jellyfish, which is only 2.5 centimeters (with bell and tentacles). The Irukandji is believed to be the most venomous creature in the world. The term Irukandji refers to an Australian Aboriginal tribe that inhabited the Palm Cove region of northern Queensland where the Irukandji syndrome, produced by the irukandji stings poison, occurs most often. Irukandji has stingers not only on its tentacles but also on its bell. Irukandji is very small and fragile, it cannot be kept in a normal aquarium because if they hit the side the impact will kill it. **

**I hope I taught you something you didn't know thanks to this chapter. I have seen the effects of Irukandji(Iru-kanji)in a documentary about them, when the two people doing the research both got stung by broken off tentacles that were on their gloves when they took them off after climbing back in the boat. I recommend going to this site if you want to learn more:**

http: / / www. irukandjijellyfish .com/

**Just take out the spaces of course ^^**

**I have a passion for learning about aquatic creatures so any chance I get I research and watch documentaries about the animals or about the oceans, seas, rivers, and lakes.**

**^^ See you next chapter! R&R please and thank you!**


	7. Roses

**Chapter 6 the first lemon! WOOT WOOT!**

**Thank you Terrus for your review ^^ I laughed when I read it and gave me the motivation to write this chapter like this instead of waiting a couple more chapters.**

**And Thank you Misha for your review as well. I'm glad to know that your enjoying the story. Its fun to turn skeptics into fans sometimes, even if its only for one story.**

**So here it is, the main reason for this story being rated M, the smut scene. If you'd rather skip the smut fine but you should still read the first half of the chapter and the last paragraph, especially since the last paragraph is important.**

**Enjoy!**

Two weeks. Its been two weeks since that night Yoshimori kissed him, and Gen was at a loss what to do. Sure they've kissed many many more times, even made out a few times, but Yoshimori seems to be getting more and more distant. Since Gen didn't know what to do he decided to ask the only two people in his life who would know anything about relationships. Atora and Zi. All Gen really knew about his and Yoshimori's "relationship" was that Gen was dominate. He was, as his instincts dictate, the Alpha. Thus Gen found himself at the massive door to Atora's hut. The door and the building itself had to be huge, in order to comfortably fit Atora and Raizo.

Steeling himself, Gen lifted a hand to knock. Before his hand could connect with the door it opened and Gen, in surprise, opened his fist but forgot to pull his hand back, and thus found his hand wrapped around something large and soft.

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

"EEEEEEK!"

Clang!

A few minutes later found Gen in Atora's hut with Atora and Zi. Gen was nursing a large bump on his head and Zi was scowling while twirling a slightly bloody frying pan.

"Zi it really was an accident. I swear."

"It better have been or else I'm telling Yoshimori then getting him a frying pan so we can both run your skrawny ass out of this village! But not before giving you some serious and permanent brain damage!"

Gen flinched at the thought "I swear Zi, I was just gonna knock on the door-"

"When you "knocked" on me instead!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! BECAUSE **YOU** OPENED THE DOOR!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE THIS MY FAULT!"

"WELL IT IS!"

"That's enough both of you!" Atora managed to stop Gen and Zi before Gen wound up injured...again.

"Gen what did you come here for?"

Getting back on topic Gen remembered that he'd actually wanted to speak to both females.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to the both of you about Yoshimori." he stated, eyes downcast.

Perking up at the thought of giving advice, especially to two of her favorite people(despite the earlier groping), Zi put away the frying pan.

"Alright explain the situation to us." Atora said.

"Ok so as you both know Yoshimori and I are dating," Zi clapped her hands and let out a girlish shriek, followed by Atora's own girlish shriek at the thought of the cute couple.

Raising an eyebrow Gen continued, "We've kissed a lot and naturally-" Gen blushed "I want to go..ahem..further. I haven't really pushed the subject since I don't want to drive him away. However for the past couple days Yoshimori's been distant. He spaces out allot and in general he seems rather...um...aloof I guess"

Zi and Atora frowned, thinking carefully about the situation. Zi leaned her elbows on the table and her chin on her folded hands.

"Well to me it seems that there could be two things wrong. One: he's got something on his mind that he's not telling anyone about, and it's got him rather stressed. Or you're doing something wrong and he's losing interest. Either way there's only one thing to do."

Zi and Atora glanced at each other before...

"ROMANTIC DINNER!"

Yoshimori slowly trudged home. Except for that one time at the spring he hasn't seen the silver haired man. However almsot every time he turns around, just out of the corner of his eyes, he could swear that he's seen yellow/green eyes watching him. He even feels like he's being watched and it's quickly wearing on his nerves. He doesn't know what to do, should he tell someone or keep quiet? Sighing Yoshimori trudged up to his and Gen's shared hut. Gen. Even Gen presence, which used to aggravate him, then changed to relaxing and cheering him up over time, doesn't even help anymore.

Yoshimori sighed for the thousandth time as he opened the door, stepped into the house and kicked off his shoes. Placing them down inthe entryway he notices that Gen's home. Thinking nothing of it, Yoshimori simply sighed again, and walked further into the hut. Gen met him at the entrance to the livingroom area. He told Yoshimori that he had a surprise for him and proceeded to cover Yoshimoris eyes with his large hands and lead him somewhere else in the hut. Curious Yoshimori allowed Gen to lead him without complaint. When Gen moved his hands and Yoshimori could see he was stunned into silence.

They were standing in the kitchen. Only it didn't look like a kitchen anymore. The lights were dim and there were roses everywhere. Yoshimori knew that this many roses should have appeared gaudy but they were arranged in such a way as to appear beautiful. In the dim light other smaller lights twinkled here and there, giving the appearance of a feild of roses under a beautiful night sky. In the center of this makeshift feild sat a small candle lit dinner for two.

Yoshimori simply stood too stunned and awed to say or do anything. Gen carefully led Yoshimori over to a chair and sat him down before sitting down himself. For awhile they simply ate in silence. When Gen noticed Yoshimori had finished and was simply staring at his plate, he began to worry that Yoshimori didn't like it.

"Um...Yoshimori, didn't you like it?"

Yoshimori's head snapped up and he quickly stammered, "N-No! No! I loved it! The kitchen is beautiful, and the dinner was delicious!"

"Then what's wrong?"

Yoshimori smiled "Nothing. I was just thinking while I waited for you to finish eating."

"What were you-"

Before Gen could ask Yoshimori leaned forward over the table, carefully avoiding the candles, and silenced Gen with his lips. Their lips moved against each other sensually. Before things could progress Gen broke the kiss and quickly led Yoshimori to the bedroom. The moment the door closed Yoshimori was pressed against it and Gen's lips once again covered his. Their lips moved in a sensual dance, neither took control of, their movements perfectly equal. After what seemed like hours to Gen and Yoshimori, Gen's tongue began to dance across Yoshimori's lips. Giving affirmation to the silent question Yoshimori parted his lips, giving full access to the moist cavern behind.

Taking his chance Gen's tongue thoroughly explored Yoshimori's mouth before convincing his tongue to join him in a sensual dance of passion. Yoshimori moaned as Gen's hands began to wander, stripping him of his clothing. Yoshimori's body felt hot, but at the same time cold, the cool air against his skin contrasted greatly with the heat he felt in his loins. Said heat only increased when suddenly Yoshimori felt Gen's tongue run up along his aching erection. Gen continued to run his tongue all over Yoshimori's erection, loving the smell of his musk, and the taste was even more addicting, before taking all 7 inches into his mouth immediately deep throating the pulsing organ. Yoshimori gasped, hands burying themselves in Gen's spiky hair. Yoshimori groaned, he wanted more, more of that hot mouth.

"G-Gen please!" Yoshimori moaned.

Gen pulled away and maneuvered Yoshimori down onto his futon and hovered over him. Suddenly Gen's eyes flashed and he growled "Mine!" before biting down on Yoshimori's shoulder while simultaneously grinding his clothed erection against Yoshimori's. Yoshimori gasped and lifted his hips to Gens.

"Yours!" he whimpered as Gen continued to grind against him while finishing his claiming mark. Satisfied Gen sat up and removed his black shirt and torn jeans. Revealing his lack of underwear and his large 9 inch erection. He was dripping precum to near perfect lubrication, he was so turned on.

"Spread your legs" Gen ordered

Yoshimori whimpered in excitement at the complete dominance Gen showed over him. His own natural wolf instincts screamed at him to obey his Ayakashi alpha and both the kekkaishi and wolf sides of Yoshimori moaned in wanton lust at the dominance Gen showed, the lust obvious in Gen's eyes and his leaking cock, and the though of what that cock was gonna do and where it's gonna go. Yoshimori did as ordered and spread his legs wide. Gen settled easily between them and brought up a bottle of lube, seemingly out of nowhere. Gen may have instinctively wanted to simply ram himself into his mate and fuck him all night long, b ut the human side of him wanted to make love and not hurt his little submissive. Opening the bottle Gen grabbed Yoshimori's hand and poured some of the oil onto his fingers. Gen massaged the oil into Yoshimoris hand, making sure to coat his finger liberally, before dropping Yoshimori's well slicked hand.

"Prepare yourself." he ordered moaning at the picture his mind supplied him with.

Doing as told Yoshimori bent his legs and reached behind him to probed a well oiled finger at his entrance. Moaning as he did so he pushed the finger in, slowly moving it in and out before adding a second. Yoshimori wasn't a fool, he's spent many a night masturbating and fingering himself to thoughts of Gen so he was used to three fingers. However with the sheer girth and length of Gen's penis he knew he would need to stretch himself with at least four fingers, and quickly, Gen could only hold his instincts back for so long. Therefore Yoshimori quickly added the third finger moaning at the stretch he felt. Spreading his fingers and stretching himself further he added the fourth finger and proceeded to search for his elusive prostate.

Gen rubbed himself as he watched Yoshimori fuck himself on his own hand while moaning like a wanton whore. Gen groaned and stroked himself harder with the hand that still had some oil in it, as Yoshimori gasped and arched his back moaning loudly as he found his prostate. Gen couldn't wait any longer and quickly removed Yoshimori's hand replacing it with his penis as he slowly started to thrust himself into that hot, tight, body below him. Yoshimori moaned and wrapped his legs around Gen's waist as the head of Gen's penis entered him. Slowly Gen entered him, pausing only when his testicles connected with Yoshimori's body. He stilled, using all his restraint to allow Yoshimori to adjust. Yoshimori groaned, he felt so full! He moved his hands to begin to jerk himself off when Gen growled. Gen grabbed Yoshimori's hands, and forced them to the pillow above his head, holding them there with one hand while he proceeded to ravage Yoshimori's mouth and began to thrust.

They started out slow, Gen still holding himself back, when Yoshimori broke the kiss and moaned loudly.

"G-Gen more PLEASE! I need you to g-go fast-ster!" he stammered

Gen's control broke with those broken words from Yoshimori and he began to thrust himself fast, hard, and deep, into the submissive body below him. Yoshimori groaned and thrust back, adding more force to the already powerful thrusts. This feeling was maddening. He wanted more of that wonderful penis deep inside of him. He wanted to cum so badly but at the same time never wanted it to end. The sheer dominance of Gen holding his hands above his head, while thrusting his tongue into his mouth and his cock into his body and...'Oh Gawd'...the large hot hand massaging his testicles before moving up to stroke his hard erection. Yoshimori could do nothing but moan moan and moan some more. Yoshimori's eyes widened and he groaned loudly as he felt Gen's length pulse and grow larger inside him, just before striking his prostate. Yoshimori's wanton moan was almost Gen's undoing and he began to stroke Yoshimori faster as his thrusts became erratic, lacking in rhythm. He was so close.

"Oh Gen, Gen I'm-I'm gonna! Ah AH GEN!" Yoshimori screamed as he came. Spurts of his white seed covering Gen's hand, and his own chest. The sporadic clamping of Yoshimori's muscles around Gen was his undoing, and he screamed Yoshimori's name as he thrust deeply and came, coating Yoshimori's insides with the semen.

Gen and Yoshimori both clamped their teeth down onto each others shoulder as they rode out their orgasms. Each leaving a mark to claim the other. Coming down from the most amazing orgasm he's ever had Gen rolled over next to Yoshimori and pulled the blankets over them before drawing Yoshimori to him, proceeding to fall asleep.

Before Gen fell asleep he hear Yoshimori whisper, "I love you Gen"

Gen smiled and kissed the top of Yoshimori's head before whispering, "I love you to Yoshi."

They both fell into peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms. Yoshimori shivered in his sleep and curled closer to Gen, consciously unaware, but instinctively feeling the yellow/green eyes watching from the shadowed corner of the room.

**R&R**


	8. Green Eyes

**I Am SOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've been stuck in some massive writers constipation, and am still suffering from it. So because of this the chapter is rather short, but I tried to make it as long as I could.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please keep em coming, they help me with my inspiration. I hope this chapter catches you all by a bit of surprise as well so please enjoy**

**You may start reading...now!**

The day after Yoshimori and Gen made hot passionate love, found Yoshimori unable to stop smiling. He was just so happy and even Tokine had been unable to make him this happy back when he was still alive. Yoshimori had also started joining patrols. Today was his first day of actual patrol, before all he was allowed to do was minor training to prove his skills, which he had with his Hazama-style Kekkai-jutsu, his overall physical prowess, and his powerful wolf form. So now here he was in a group of about 6 people and a commander about to head to the southern marker. Gen had off this patrol and was currently training with Atora and Raizo, though when Yoshimori checked in on them before heading out it looked more like a giant game of onigokko(1), and Masamori and and Ojii-san(2) were in separate groups doing general work around the village not, so Yoshimori didn't have to deal with yelling from Ojii-san, snide remarks from Masamori, or taunting(however good natured they may be) from Gen. After a few words from the commander they headed out. After they got to the marker they spread out looking for creatures that may have strayed off their own territory and onto the villages.

"Mestu!" Yoshimori yelled as he took care of the last of the lizard-like creatures. These monsters gave him the creeps, with their slitted yellow or green eyes, and their scaly skin with varying colors. Pushing any further thoughts aside Yoshimori headed back to meet up with the group commander then head back to the village...and Gen.

Yoshimori made his way back within the village and headed back to his and Gen's hut to shower and change before leaving again to search for Gen, and maybe make out with him for a good while. He searched through the dresser drawers for some clothing that's not to conspicuous but Gen will still be able to appreciate nonetheless. Taking his bundle of clothing he headed for the bathroom. Placing the bundle on the counter top by the sink Yoshimori turned the water on to just the right temperature before stripping and stepping into the shower stall. He sighed as the warm water cascaded down his body, while he simply stood there and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water relaxing his battle tense muscles. After a few moments of basking in the heat exuded by the water, Yoshimori began to actually clean himself.

He was almost finished washing, his groin the only area left tat needed to be scrubbed. He grabbed the bar of soap and began the lather it up and wash himself. He suddenly felt eyes watching him and a strangely intense bout of arousal wash throughout his body. In almost an instant he was rock hard and at full length. Confused as to why he felt this way Yoshimori looked around the bathroom, however no one was there. The only movement in the bathroom aside from himself behind the glass of the shower door was his naked reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall opposite the shower. Curiously, and while ignoring his aching hard-on, he took in his soaking wet appearance from the sternum up. He had rather toned muscles, if he said so himself, with lightly tanned skin leading up to an albeit wet and messy, shock of black hair framing a young but not childlike face with yellow/green eyes.

Wait. What?

Doing a double take and looking at himself more carefully at himself he saw without a doubt that his eyes were a glowing yellow/green color. Suddenly a hand appeared and clamped down over his mouth while a large, obviously male, body settled in behind him. Yoshimori began to struggle but before he could do more than grasp the shower door another mind numbing wave of arousing pleasure washing over him. Yoshimori's eyes rolled back into his head and he slouched back into the body behind him. The man grinned before he began to kiss down Yoshimori's neck, careful not to leave any marks. He reached around with his other hand to grip Yoshimori's erection and began to pump him. Yoshimori groaned, knowing that a simple hand-job shouldn't give him this amount of pleasure(as another wave of pleasure rolled throughout his body, leaving him almost vibrating with need), and that he, as mate to Shishio Gen, should not be enjoying being molested by a stranger. However instinctively he knows he's met this man before, once was while resting at a small spring. The man with yellow/green eyes, and silver hair, and tribal tattoos.

The man began thrusting forward, grinding against Yoshimori's backside, while stroking Yoshimori, never actually entering him. As the man felt he was growing closer to ejaculation he began to thrust with wild abandon while roughly stroking Yoshimori. Yoshimori was lost to the pleasure, screaming and thrusting back against the man behind him and the hand stroking him. He screamed as he came. Hard. The scream was muffled by the mans hand. The man grunted and the moment he came he thrust hard and deeply into Yoshimori's body, filling him with his seed. Yoshimori screamed again, this time in pain, but the hand over his mouth still muffled the sound. The man rode out his orgasm then let Yoshimori fall to the shower stall floor, hitting his head hard against the tiled wall. Blood and semen mixed together with the soap and water, flowing down the drain.

Yoshimori was struggling to hold onto consciousness when the man stepped nearer to him and knelt down. He grabbed Yoshimori's left wrist and looked closely. A small black chain tattoo was glowing around his wrist, before slowly it began to fade and slowly disappear all together. The man smiled and looked into Yoshimori's eyes, while patting his cheek and disappeared. Slowly and painfully Yoshimori succumbed to unconsciousness bleeding from the violent entrance into his body and his head smashing against the wall as he fell. The water had long since become cold and Yoshimori lay there unconscious for several hours before anyone checked to see why he was in there so long.

When Gen walked into the bathroom having gotten worried, he immediately sprung into action. He turned off the water and called Zi having her bring over a medical team to move and tend to Yoshimori's bleeding wound. Because it had long since stopped bleeding, no one noticed or even thought to check if Yoshimori had been raped.

**(1)Onigokko=Chase the Devil, or Tag**

**(2)Ojii-san=Grandfather**

**Ok so I know its like REALLY dark and stuff but its important, and I practically live off of this kind of twist and turns. Honestly originally my "villain"(maybe) wasn't going to be like that. All stalker and rapist-y but it's turning out that way.**

**I'm having trouble coming up with a name for my antagonist so any suggestions would be most helpful and appreciated. Just don't make it something lame like calling him Kuro since it means black and he has silver hair or something like that.**

**R&R pwetty pwease**


	9. No Longer Afraid

**A/N: Well it took awhile but I'm finally over my writers block, and I think I know where this story is headed.**

**Well then thank you all for the reviews, and I won't even beat around the bush here's the next chapter:**

When next Yoshimori awoke, he found himself in his and Gen's bed with a very worried looking Atora hovering over him. Her hair was on his forehead and tickling his nose, making him sneeze. She smiled seeing Yoshimori awake and immediately began to explain.

"I'm so glad you're awake Yoshimori! When Gen found you passed out in the shower with that nasty head wound we were all so worried. You'd already passed out and we couldn't wake you, if you'd had a concussion you might've slipped into a coma. We were lucky it was mostly just a bump that bled allot, and not much more. Honestly you shouldn't even have passed out from it but oh well as long as you're okay I suppose it doesn't matter. I know this is the afterlife for you as well, but its still a life that can be lost, you should be more careful when showering."

'_So it was all a dream? The fall in the shower and bump on my head must've caused a strange dream. Its not surprising since I was thinking allot about sex with Gen lately. That was still one fucked up dream though_' convinced that the rape was all a bad dream Yoshimori felt relief wash through him.

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone. I think I'll stick to baths from now on." Yoshimori smiled feeling as though he had just run a marathon three times, despite having just woken. "Where's Gen?"

"Look next to you." Atora grinned.

Yoshimori turned his head and there lay Gen, sound asleep.

"You've been out for 5 days Yoshimori. That's why we were worried you had fallen into a coma. Gen never once took his eyes off you. I finally convinced him to lie down next to you and promised I'd keep an eye on you while he slept."

Yoshimori felt guilty that he'd worried everyone, especially Gen so much, but before he could do or say anymore, his eyes drooped and he fell asleep once again.

When next Yoshimori awoke he was alone in bed. Despite knowing his rape was just a dream he still didn't want to be along for to long. So after finding some clothing to put on over his underwear(he hoped it wasn't Atora that had stripped him down to his boxers in his sleep)Yoshimori wandered out of their room and after catching some enticing smells wafting around the house, made his way to the kitchen.

Yoshimori had to stop halfway into the kitchen to stare in awe. The table was covered with all his favorite foods and more. Drooling, Yoshimori looked around for Gen to ask what was with tall this food, they both couldn't possibly eat together. Finding him at the sink washing some cooking utensils Yoshimori had to stifle a laugh. There was Gen with yellow rubber gloves on while washing with a lime green sponge, and wearing a bright pink with purple frills, 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Unable to stifle his laughter anymore, Yoshimori doubled over, when Gen turned around with a deep scowl on his face and a bright red blush covering his face and neck.

Ignoring Yoshimori's laughter Gen just turned back to the sink and said, "How are you Yoshimori? Does your head still hurt?"

Sobering up instantly Yoshimori just stated, "No, I feel fine, hungry, but fine. I think that from now on when you're not home I'm going to stick to baths."

"Well we'll both be home for awhile, Zi was so worried about you she gave us 2 months off patrol. So minus general work to earn our keep around the village we'll have plenty of time home with nothing to do."

"Not even training?" Yoshimori asked, disinterest just flowing out of him, since he wouldn't do any training anytime soon anyways.

"Nope. I'm not even the one who was injured and she still won't let me train." Gen stated with a long sigh.

"Yeah that sounds like Zi, going overboard to ensure her friends health." Yoshimori laughed.

"Mmm"

"I had a strange dream while I was out."

Caught off guard by the random statement Gen stopped washing the spatula in his hand and turned to Yoshimori, confused.

"What was it about?"

"Well" Yoshimori started, "It started out with me in the shower. Then there was someone with me but it wasn't you. All I remember about the person is these erie yellow/green eyes and short silver hair." Yoshimori paused unsure of how to continue.

Gen looked expectantly at Yoshimori, "And?"

"And he raped me Gen. This man raped me in the shower." Yoshimori decided to leave out the immense pleasure and the fact that he practically begged for the man to fuck him.

"Well" Gen said, suddenly right next to Yoshimori's ear, making him jump. "Later I'll have to chase away all the ghosts of that dream, won't I?" he smirked as he loaded Yoshimori's plate with food.

"That reminds me Gen, why did you cook so much food?"

"Oh well you were asleep and Atora figured you'd wake up soon since you woke up while I was asleep, but I didn't want to wake you and ask what you wanted so I just made everything I could think of that you liked."

Thanking him Yoshimori started shoveling food into his mouh until he couldn't possibly shovel any more.

After dinner Yoshimori and Gen got some warm clothes together and headed for the door for a nice walk in the cool twilight/nighttime weather. Before they could even get to the door there was a loud 'CRACK! rumble bumble'(**1**) and the lights began to flicker before going out completely. Yoshimori sighed at the loss of a nice walk but smiled nonetheless. He loved thunderstorms. Leaving Gen at the entryway Yoshimori headed to the little box by the door, that he remembered stored their flashlights for just such an occasion. Pulling out one with working batteries he lead Gen to the kitchen where they pulled out and lit the leftover candles from their romantic dinner.

After they were finished Yoshimori sat at the table with a sigh and looked up at Gen. Yoshimori was surprised to see Gen standing stock still and stiff with fear in his eyes.

"Gen," said man jumped, "You aren't afraid of storms are you?" Yoshimori chuckled.

"Yeah so what if I am?" he looked away from what he was sure was going to be yet another face to make fun of him for his fear.

Yoshimori just smiled, stood, and retrieved two candles, "Hey Gen grab some candles, I'll show you how to enjoy thunderstorms."

Confused at first Gen just did as Yoshimori said and grabbed two candles, following Yoshimori out of the kitchen. As they headed towards their bedroom a grin spread across Gen's face, finally realizing just what Yoshimori had been talking about. As Gen set his two candles down on the dresser another rumble bumble of thunder rolled by, making him nearly drop one of the candles. After the candle was secured Yoshimori came up behind Gen and wrapped his arms around him and started kissing the back of his neck. Gen relaxed slowly, before tensing again when another rumble of thunder rolled through the air.

Yoshimori lead Gen over and down onto their bed. Making him lay on his stomach Yoshimori sat on Gen's backside and began massaging his shoulders, slowly making his way down Gen's back. Gen groaned in appreciation, his muscles relaxing despite the continuous thunder and a little something else becoming rather stiff. Gen groaned again as Yoshimori started grinding against him.

Gen didn't even know where his clothes went and he didn't care. Even when Yoshimori flipped him over and straddled him, completely nude, and his erection dripping, all Gen could do was groan deeply. Slowly and sensuously Yoshimori kissed Gen, thrusting his tongue down into the well explored caverns of Gen's mouth. All the while his hands massaged their way down Gen's biceps, pecs, and abs, before rubbing soothing circles around his hips. Yoshimori's mouth began to follow, trailing butterfly kisses all down Gen's body before stopping at his dripping erection. Yoshimori licked the head before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Gen wanted to close his eyes but couldn't; the sight of Yoshimori deep throating his while fingering himself simply to stunning. Gen's groans were so loud that they drowned out the continuous thunder overhead. When Yoshimori felt Gen was lubed up enough he climbed up Gen's body and slowly impaled himself on Gen's hot rod. As the lightning flashed overhead Yoshimori wantonly rode Gen as Gen held his hips and thrust up into the hot and tight body above him.

The storm and lovemaking continued long into the night. Lightning colored purple, white, yellow, and orange flashed throughout the air followed by deep rumbles and and loud cracks of thunder, while Yoshimori and Gen saw spots of bright colors as they came together, their howls of ecstasy almost as loud as the thunder itself.

As the two lay together and the thunder slowly died away the only sounds heard within the room where the sounds of rain pattering the window and the sounds of deep breathing coming from the two lovers.

"Hey Yoshimori?" Gen whispered, hoping Yoshimori was awake but not wanting to wake him up if he wasn't.

"Hmm?"

Gen blushed in the dark room, "I don't think I'm afraid of thunderstorms anymore."

Yoshimori just chuckled and cuddled closer to Gen "Good, that was the point. Goodnight Gen, I love you."

"Goodnight Yoshimori, I love you too."

For the first time Gen wasn't afraid fo thunderstorms and for the first time Yoshimori fell asleep without those yellow/green eyes watching and haunting him.

On Yoshimori's wrist a small tattoo of a chain glowed red before disappearing.

**(1) Rumble Bumble is what we call thunder round here in these backwoods parts of Wisconsin.**

**Ok well there you go. I'm also proceeding to upload the next chapter right away as well. Since I made you all wait so long for this chapter you get two instead. They're both not very long, but they work better as separate chapters.**

**The inspiration for this chapter was actually a thunderstorm. The worst one we've had in several years. Tornadoes everywhere, two touchdowns, Three barns destroyed, many houses damaged, one house completely destroyed, over 5400 people without electricity, and even sheet metal wrapped around trees was reported as well. It was so bad you'd think I lived in Kansas and not Wisconsin. We were out of power all the way from 6:30pm to 1:00pm the next day. It was fun, despite the fact that I was sooo worried about all my "friends" and only one of them texted me, and only two others answered the texts I sent them making sure they were okay. It made me pretty sad, but at the same time I was happy because I love watching storms. I even got to watch 6 turkey vultures get thrown around by the wind, it was fun ^^**

**Anyways next chapter will be up in a few moments...Just give me a bit.**


	10. Black Velvet

**Ok here it is just like I promised**

The morning after the storm, something strange occurred. The twilight sun brightened, the sky turned blue and all clouds disappeared. Gen stood just outside their home and stared awed at the sight. It had been so long since he'd seen a full beautiful sunny day. He never realized how much he'd missed the sun til now. Yoshimori sad on the steps leading to their door simply smiling.

Everyone in the village was running about excitedly. Children were playing and not one person was indoors at this time. Everything had become a beautiful green color from the storm, animals were out grazing, birds were chirping and flowers were blooming. From next door Masamori, Shigemori, Atora, and Raizo walked up to the pair basking in the strange light phenomenon.

"Hey Yoshimori, do you know what's going on?" asked Masamori.

'_What not gonna ask if I'm doing alright you jerk?_' "Yeah its sort of like a guaranteed perfect harvesting time for this world. For roughly three months the sun comes out and everything bares fruit many times. All crops will continuously produce food and animals become beyond plentiful. It's a rather rare occurrence that happens roughly ever 5-7 years. We get along on our own without this time but it makes life so much easier and enough produce and such grows that we can trade with the other villages for things that can only be received from those areas, its quite a blessing. In fact often times enough grows and is made to last us three easy years afterward. Some say it's a blessing from the gods, but most believe that if this world didn't get this 3 month period at least once every 10 years, that our world will wither and die out whether we try to maintain it or not." Yoshimori took a deep breath after his long winded explanation, "Also patrols won't be needed during this time because the creatures ad monsters cannot survive in this bright light."

Accepting the explanation Masamori and Shigemori left to help with any harvesting, while Atora invited Gen to train with her and Raizo.

"Sorry, can't. For the next 2 months both Yoshimori and I are banned from training for our health. At least according to Zi."

"Aw come on, what Zi-chan doesn't know won't hurt her...or us for that matter." Atora had Raizo pick Gen up and they made their way to the training grounds, Gen kicking and yelling(men don't scream) the whole way.

Figuring he'd better find something to do as well Yoshimori stood and left for a walk, heading out of the village and towards the spring, unconsciously rubbing his left wrist. Ever since he woke up this morning to the lovely sun his wrist has been burning. He didn't want to worry Gen so he kept quiet but the more the day went on the greater the burning. As the spring came into sight the burning in his wrist increased and Yoshimori curiously glanced down, wondering why it hurt. He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he saw the black chain tattoo around his wrist, glowing bright red around the edges.

Scared of the strange mark Yoshimori ran to the spring hoping the healing water will help at least with the burning.

Gen groaned, Atora and Raizo had not been gentle and he was covered in sweat and bruises. What he really needed right now was a shower and some lovin' from his precious Yoshimori. Gen glanced up from his feet for a moment as he walked down the road, he had to do a doubletake at the man standing before him. Yellow/green eyes glared at him, the man was wearing a heavy crushed velvet black cloak, a black ski mask, in fact he was dressed solely in black and the only visible skin was around his angry eyes.

"He. Is. MINE!" the mans snakelike hissing voice exclaimed before disappearing in a puff of dust.

Gen stood confused for a moment before his eye widened remembering what Yoshimori said about the man in his dream. Fearing the worst Gen ran all throughout the village and tore apart their home looking for Yoshimori. Unable to find him anywhere.

As Yoshimori washed his wrist in the healing water it only burned more and his throat began to burn as well. He tried clearing his throat several times but the burning only got worse. Yoshimori leaned toward the water to splash some onto his face but stopped. Yoshimori couldn't breath, his eyes, they were a bright yellow/green and around his neck was a black chain tattoo glowing red around the edges. Just like the one on his wrist.

The burning steadily increased until Yoshimori felt soothing cool fingers on the back of his neck. Turning Yoshimori fell over himself to get away from the man, but couldn't move. The man with the yellow/green eyes that currently match his own, the same man who raped him. Yoshimori could no longer continue to convince himself that the rape was a dream, not with the proof standing right there in front of him, lightly massaging his neck and wrist.

Without a word the man thrust his hand into Yoshimori's face and released a burst of energy, knocking Yoshimori unconscious. He carefully lowered Yoshimori to the ground and almost lovingly covered him with a second black velvet cloak shielding Yoshimori from the sun.

"I will let you stay with them for awhie longer, never forget however, you belong to ME!" the man turned to leave but turned back to Yoshimori and knelt beside him again, "Oh and stay out of direct sunlight from now on."

The man disappeared and under the cloak the chain tattoos stopped burning and slowly disappeared.

As night fell and Gen still hadn't found Yoshimori he was almost catatonic with fright. It was then he remembered the only place he hasn't checked yet. The spring. Gen, using his ayakashi powers, ran as fast as he could to the spring. When he arrived he was both relieved and terrified. There lay Yoshimori out cold and even snoring a little, covered by a familiar black cloak. Gen rushed forward and gently began shaking Yoshimori awake.

"Yoshimori. Yoshimori! Hey are you ok?" Gen was nearly in tears.

Yoshimori groaned and sat up. "Gen? Oh sorry, I went for a walk to, well, here, and I guess I fell asleep."

Gen sighed in relief and picked Yoshimori up.

"H-hey! I can walk you know!" Yoshimori exclaimed struggling to get out of the embarrassing position.

Gen ignored him and proceeded to carry Yoshimori back to the village, into their hut, into their room, and onto their bed, where he made passionate love to his precious lover. The cloak, lying forgotten at the waters edge in the spring, disappeared with the wind in a puff of dust.

**A/N ok so we are steadily moving onward with the story...I honestly have no idea how long its going to be since I only have a vague idea of where this is going and so things may change and what not.**

**What I still need help with is this:**

**SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR MY ANTAGONIST! By now you all should know what he looks like generally, silver hair, yellow/green slitted eyes, pale skin, and tribal like tattoos on the face and arms. SO PLEASE HEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEE!**


	11. Sunburn

**Ch 10 is here and ready to be read by whomever wishes to read it.**

**BTW I got no suggestions on names for the antagonist, which made this chapter especially difficult towards the end(yes we now learn my bad guys name) but I managed to throw something totally random together.**

Yoshimori has been strange. Oh he acts like himself most times, and sticks to his promise of baths only, what was strange was his sudden hatred of the 3 month sunshine. Gen was becoming quite worried, even Zi didn't have an answer for his strange behavior. Yoshimori would refuse to go outside in the daytime, he would shutter all the windows, stay out of any other direct sunlight that would shine into the hut, and sit in a dark corner staring longingly at a lit candle. At first Gen took this to mean Yoshimori wanted to go out, but for some reason couldn't and when he asked Yoshimori would simply reply with an "I miss the warmth" before staring back at the candle. Other than this strange behavior Yoshimori was himself as usual; a wiz in the kitchen and a devil in the bedroom..and bathtub...and kitchen table...

"Yoshimori I'm headed out for a little training, I'll be back later kay?" Gen asked.

Yoshimori just continued to stare at the candle not even bothering to answer because Gen already knew the answer. Little did Yoshimori know that Gen, Zi, Atora, Masamori, and Shigemori were getting together to discuss anything that they could do to help Yoshimori. Raizo was sent back to Gen and Yoshimori's hut to keep an eye on him.

Gen started off explaining everything he's seen Yoshimori do, and how his behavior has changed. It didn't take long for them all to come to a decision. Make Yoshimori go outside, and gauge his reaction. It's obvious he wants to see the full sun almost more than anyone else and if he won't force himself then they would force him. Coming to an agreement to do it today...more like now, in the middle of the day. They all got up and followed Gen back to his hut.

Yoshimori knew something was up. He could see Raizo watching him, blocking the little light that penetrated the shutters. Deciding to ignore it he simply went back to staring at his candle. He couldn't explain it, he wanted to go out so bad, to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and to be with Gen in romantic sunlit walks, especially since this bright sun will only last for 2 3/4 months more. It would be simply stupid to miss it yet here he was, missing it. It's just that whenever he gets close to the door or moves to open the windows, he suddenly feels as though a collar made of ice is slowly wrapping itself around his neck and squeezing. It only goes away when he moves back to his candle and sits back down. He's afraid of what that means, he's afraid of what will happen if he goes against that strange collar, he's afraid of the sun.

This kept repeating until finally he simply stopped trying to leave and just sat staring at his candle, but he knew something was up. If Gen was really worried he would have stayed himself, instead of going off to train, and leaving Raizo to watch over him. No something was up and if he wasn't so afraid of going out he would be determined to find out what.

Suddenly the room was flooded with light, seconds before a body blocked said light. The figure stepped forward, over towards Yoshimori. Yoshimori was in a corner and therefore out of any direct sunlight but still, seeing the light made him cower back further into the corner, knocking over the candle, which had been snuffed out by the gust of warm air that burst into the room, when the door was opened. As his eyes adjusted Yoshimori took in Gen stalking towards him with a determined expression, which, Yoshimori's instincts told him did not bode well for his health. Gen stalked up to him and wordlessly grabbed Yoshimori by the arms hauling him across the room and over to the door, and the sunlight beyond it.

The moment Yoshimori realized Gen was intending to drag him outside, he began to struggle.

"No! Gen please don't!" he begged.

Gen stopped for a few seconds "Look Yoshimori, we can all see you want to go outside and since you own't we're making you!" Gen then proceeded to yank Yoshimori out the door and into the sun.

When he actually made it outside Yoshimori stood up straight, and...nothing. Nothing was happening, he simply felt the wonderfully warm sun on his back.

"See?" Gen stated smugly, "Nothings wrong, now you can join the rest of us outside like I know you want to."

Smiling a little Yoshimori scratched his forearm before moving to follow Gen. Yoshimori hadn't walked more than a few steps when he noticed he had something in his hand. Looking down all Yoshimori could do was stare dumbfounded. In his hand was a fine white powder, but Yoshimori knew this wasn't any powder. Almost to scared to do so, Yoshimori look down at his arm where he had scratched. All the skin in that small patch was gone, leaving behind, dark green scales. That was when the itching really started. It felt like thousands of ants were climbing under his skin and in some spots more exposed to the sunlight it felt as though he was being repeatedly stung. Yoshimori watched in horrified fascination as his skin turned white and flaked off right before his eyes, leaving behind dark green scales.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yoshimori screamed as the stinging got worse.

He collapsed onto his knees, skin floating down around him, as he howled in pain, sounding very much like a wolf. Suddenly Gen was there, horrified to see what was happening to his love. Atora and Raizo kept the growing crowd back while Zi, with the help of Masamori, and Shigemori, attempted to figure out what was wrong. Before long Zi's eyes widened in recognition, however she couldn't get a word in over Yoshimori's shrieks as the sun burned away all his human skin, leaving dark green scales. The scales burned and stung from the suns rays, however they didn't burn away like Yoshimori's human skin had. Why wasn't Gen helping? Why didn't he take Yoshimori back inside?

_'I thought he cared about me! Yet forces me outside and watches as my skin is burned away!'_ Yoshimori thought. Suddenly a shadow came over him and coolness spread over his skin, instantly stopping the stinging pain. Yoshimori stopped screaming immediately and sighed in relief. He could still see light but he felt something thick and soft covering his body. He could hear people yelling, but exhaustion was setting in and he couldn't make out what was being said. The last thing Yoshimori saw was Gen's face; he looked scared and was screaming something, but before Yoshimori could decipher what, soothing blackness took over his consciousness.

Out of nowhere a thick black velvet cloak covered Yoshimori's screaming form, instantly quieting him. Gen immediately took a defensive stance as the man with the yellow/green eyes appeared. The man simply stood next to Yoshimori, he wasn't completely covered from head to toe in black like he was last time Gen saw him. He was wearing a simple black beanie, to cover his hair, a black turtleneck shirt, with solid black gloves, dark blue jeans, and thick black buckled boots.

"You had to drag him out didn't you?"

Confused Gen simply stared at the man. He heard Zi gasp from behind him, before nearly having his sensitive ears blown off by her screaming.

"EKI! EKI KYUUKETSUKI! What are you doing here? You've been exiled to the desert for years!" she screamed.

Eki simply looked at her, his expression cool and calm.

"I am simply here for my Yoshimori, Zi-chan, since you all seemed to have deemed it necessary to kill him through the sun. Once I have collected my Yoshimori I will be on my way."

"What do you want with Yoshimori?" Gen shouted.

Eki just gave him a blank stare as Zi answered for him in a whisper.

"He wishes to mate with Yoshimori. Don't you Eki?" Eki gave a simple nod. " That explains Yoshimori's sudden adversity to the sun and the scales under his skin, he's using a ritual to bind Yoshimori to him, and transform him into some sort of hybrid." those gathered near enough to hear the explanation gasped, and a few people started yelling their protests. "This ritual; I don't know what it is but now knowing who is doing it, its unsurprising. Eki is probably the only person in this world who would be able to turn someone into something else. He's the creator of the lizard-like creatures that haunt us at all times. He was exiled years ago by the king, for illegal experimentation to create those monsters." Zi stated gritting her teeth.

Deciding he'd had enough of the long winded explanations and the sun, dust began to swirl around himself and Yoshimori's near unconscious form.

"Gen! Hurry! He's going to take Yoshimori!" Zi shrieked.

"Yoshimori!" Gen reached out for said man, whom simply stared back, eyes flickering between their warm brown, and a sharp yellow/green, while taking on a glassy quality. "Yoshimori! YOSHIMORI!" Gen screamed one last time before both men disappeared in a cloud of dust.

**Read and review. Tell me what you think of Eki Kyuukatsuki.**

**Eki is roughly Japanese for Lizard**

**Kyuukatsuki is roughly Japanese for Vampire**

**I used a website to translate so they may not be accurate but, the name works anyways. Tell me what you think**


	12. Establish

**Ok I know its rather short, but deal with it, while I've figured out where this story is going, I've found my workload steadily increasing with me now, cleaning, a house, and a business everyday, plus I just had to nurse my cat whom had clotted and later died, so this is all you get for the moment, however upside is you can expect the next update allot sooner than this one was.**

Eki Kyuuketsuki was the king of his castle, literally. He presided in a large sandstone castle, which stood in the epicenter of the only source of water in a vast desert. The sand colored castle surrounds said oasis, in a large U shape. A giant rot-iron gate and fencing covers the only opening, preventing any unwanted visitors. Currently the sun beat down full blast on the normally pleasantly warm sands, super heating them and making the castle seemingly shimmer.

Deep within this castle, in a dark room, lit by a few candles, lay a young teenage man, arms and neck bandaged. Yoshimori lay on a small futon in the middle of a circle of healing runes, as his human skin slowly repaired from the damage caused by Gen dragging him out of the hut and into the deadly sun.

Yoshimori merely lay upon the futon as per orders by Eki...his...master? He wasn't sure, so he merely lay, contemplating what had happened. Clearly just like Eki said, Gen had tried to kill him, but the look on Gen's face when Yoshimori was taken spoke otherwise. Yoshimori sighed and merely put it out of his mind for now.

Thinking about something else Yoshimori lifted his hands and looked at his wrists. Whereas at first only his left wrist had that strange chain tattoo, now both his wrists and his neck had one. When Yoshimori was burning in the sun the tattoos had glowed red, now, however, they were glowing a blue color and tingled slightly. Yoshimori could only guess, that it had something to do with his healing. He felt as though these tattoos where like shock collars he's seen people use on their dogs to get them to stop barking, and their friends when drunk. For some reason, having all responsibility taken away from him and merely becoming an obedient pet, wasn't that bad of a thought in Yoshimori's mind. He knew that the fact that this didn't bother him, should bother him, however again, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Eki walked purposefully through his domain, a triumphant smirk playing across his lips. Yoshimori would soon be his perfect little submissive mate. Things couldn't have turned out better! Because of the betrayal of his lover, Yoshimori had come with him willingly, unconscious, but willing, and had listened to his ordered without question.

Thanks to Gen's betrayal Eki was also able to easily establish the third bond. The first was to start Yoshimori's change, and required, some form of Eki's body fluid, depending on what Yoshimori's role was to be, since Yoshimori would be his mate, his semen was required to establish the first bond. The second was to establish Eki as alpha, as the leader, the one with all the responsibility, and the one who would always protect his mate no matter what, even if by protecting his mate he had to kill him, which he wasn't inclined to do. The third was tricky because it had to be established during extreme emotional turmoil. Thanks to Gen that one turned out to be the easiest so far. Eki was originally going to wait for all of the stress in Yoshimori to build until he couldn't stand it anymore and went out into the sunlight himself, nearly killing himself, unable to bear the cold and dark anymore. Gen forcing Yoshimori out and nearly killing him caused the perfect turmoil for the third bond, emotional turmoil of betrayal.

Hopefully Gen's screw up would help establish the fourth bond as well. Yoshimori's heart is broken, giving the perfect opportunity for Eki to swoop in and woe Yoshimori. First Yoshimori needed to be healed, but showing kindness and caring while healing him will help. Then the moment Yoshimori's heart belongs to Eki is when the fifth and final bond will then be established and they will consummate.

Eki frowned at the fourth bond though. Though it may be easier to establish than the third was supposed to be it was still tricky, with far to many holes for Eki's taste. He had to woe Yoshimori, heal his heart, and establish the fourth bond BEFORE Yoshimori fell in love with him, otherwise the whole process would become null and void, and he may lose his chance. He wasn't to worried though, no one could survive this desert without stopping at the castles oasis, and if/when Gen came, it would either be too late or Eki would simply kill him.

Eki couldn't help but grin at that thought. Just imagine that damned wolf's blood all over his hands, and the ground made Eki drool. Add to that thought's of debauching Yoshimori after the fifth bond was established, and Eki was throbbing in his black lizard skin pants.

He needed to fuck something...bad

**Ok so that's it for the moment, but there's more to come. I've considered dropping this or going on hiatus for awhile, I've just got so many other ideas for other fan fictions that it's become hard to write for this, but I'm not going to give up until this is done, I've started this story and I'm going to finish it before moving on to something else.**

**So tell me what you think of the story so far, I'd love to hear anyone and everyone's thoughts, so R&R!**


	13. Just a little Massage

**OK like I promised here's the newest chapter and the next one is well on its way.**

After Eki satisfied his desires on some random hybrid servant, he immediately continued his walk through his castle heading down to the dungeons, into the room where Yoshimori was recovering from his burns. Eki couldn't help but laugh, he was supposed to be banished into exile in a desert wasteland where if he survived at all, it would be a harsh and difficult survival. Yet here he was, king of the desert, lord over all the creatures residing here, experimenting on them and improving them, creating knew creatures, and through all that, he managed to have this castle built, and he was living in more luxury than he was when he was the capital's witch doctor.

Arriving at the room Eki knocked before entering, thus announcing his presence to Yoshimori. Yoshimori watched through half lidded eyes as Eki lit some more candles and pulled some healing salve off a shelf he'd never noticed before. As Eki drew closer he saw Yoshimori tense for a moment. Eki used some of his empathy to send calming emotions to Yoshimori. He sat down next to Yoshimori after he was completely calm, and had him sit up so he could change the bandages.

"The burns are healing nicely, if slowly. At the very least you won't have to worry about scars, but you will probably have to remain bed ridden for another few days at least, and even afterward, I wouldn't recommend to much exorcise lest, you tear or wear out the newly regrown skin." Eki stated as he rubbed the salve on the patches that still showed reptilian skin.

"Thank you again. For saving me that is."

"Of course! I'll always protect you." Eki stated softly, feeling his desire to claim Yoshimori rising quite quickly.

Yoshimori noticed a strange look in Eki's eyes, but it had appeared and vanished so quickly that Yoshimori simply wrote it off as being caused by the flickering candles. However if Yoshimori didn't know any better he'd say that Eki's hands were lingering a tad longer than necessary on his skin. He supposed it didn't really matter if Eki was lingering like that or not, there was simply no way Eki could want him, after all, Gen hadn't wanted him, and had even grown so desperate to be rid of him he had tried to kill him. Yoshimori sank further into depression as those thoughts continue to wreak havoc throughout his mind.

Eki grinned. Through his empathy he could feel every one of Yoshimori's emotions, giving him a glimpse into Yoshimori's thoughts. Deciding it wouldn't be beneficial to let Yoshimori become to depressed he moved behind him and began to massage Yoshimori's tense shoulders.

Throughout the massage Yoshimori slowly began to relax. Eki hands were like magic, warm and soothing. He couldn't quite understand it but the more his muscles relaxed the more Yoshimori felt the depression leave him, and a content emotion take over, soothing the sting of heart break caused by Gen. Yoshimori groaned as Eki hands moved down his back, loosening all his muscles. Eki was having a hard time holding himself back, Yoshimori was simply far to tempting.

"You know Yoshimori, I've always like you. Ever since you first came here for your in sleep visits, I was fascinated by you. No one else has ever known where they would go when they died, let alone visited that place in their sleep consciously, you are an amazing individual." Eki confessed, his voice slightly husky, from arousal due to Yoshimori's tempting and relaxed groans.

Yoshimori tensed slightly at the confession, but seeing no harm in his words, Yoshimori relaxed again, slowly being lulled to sleep by those magic hands and that soothing voice.

After lulling Yoshimori to sleep, Eki replaced the bandages and lay him back down on the futon. After replacing the salve on the shelf, Eki left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He grinned evilly, Yoshimori hadn't rejected him, or even said or done anything, other than tensing slightly, to imply that he didn't want Eki's affections. Sure he'd done nothing to imply he wanted Eki, but it's a start nonetheless.

Gen was freaking out. It's only been two days since Yoshimori was kidnapped but still he couldn't sleep or eat. He was far too worried. According to Zi they have to get some sort of "special permission" to go into the desert wasteland, let alone search for Eki Kyuuketsuki's castle to rescue a kidnapped, no one as far as the rulers of this country was concerned. Plus what if they didn't get the permission, then what would they do? Gen knew that with or without the permission he'd go after Yoshimori, but he also knew that without help the odds of finding Kyuuketsuki's castle are slim to none. Dammit! Far to much rides on the so called "Special Permission" for Gen's taste. Masamori had ordered him to stay put and wait for now, and years of Masamori being his leader had ingrained obedience to Masamori's orders, into Gen.

Gen spent most of his time either pacing, or fighting on the training grounds. He won't even go to the spring. Knowing that Yoshimori has met that Kyuuketsuki there before just pisses him off more. Gen is the type of person who fights first, asks questions later, he can't stand sitting around doing nothing while who know's what could be happening to Yoshimori. Gen's only light of hope right now is that Kyuuketsuki waits for Yoshimori to heal before doing any of his weird experiments on him.

After being kicked out of the training grounds for nearly killing his sixth person, Gen made his way to Zi's hut. He had to know how much longer he'd have to wait before he could go after his mate. Arriving at Zi's hut Gen knocked on the door using a large iron knocker, with her family crest on it.

"Hey Zi! Ya home?" he yelled through the door.

A solemn looking Zi opened the door allowing Gen entry. Zi was taking Yoshimori's kidnapping almost harder than Gen.

"What can I help you with Gen?" she asked after offering him some tea.

"When will we know if we have permission?" Gen asked getting straight to the point.

"The request for special permission takes awhile to get there, and be approved, the it takes awhile again for that approval to come back to us, I'd say we have, at bare minimum, another 3-4 days before we hear anything, at most a week. If we get permission, it will take us yet another 4 days of preparations, plus the trek there...Gen, we probably won't even get to Eki's desert castle for another 3 or 4 weeks."

**Ok please R&R, I'm not getting much for reviews anymore, and the reviews help me keep writing, so please tell me what you think.**


	14. Sunlight

**Ok I am on a bit of a roll, so give me some butter and lets get this chapter going.**

Three days. That's how long he has been waiting for that thrice damned "Special Permission". Gen couldn't stand it, three days was not a long time, yet for him it felt like an eternity. Who knows Yoshimori's condition, he could be dying for all Gen knew and yet here he sits having freakin' TEA with Masamori and Shigemori.

Together they merely sat at the traditional Japanese table drinking their tea. No one spoke, just drank. Sometimes Gen thought that Masamori and Shigemori just didn't care about Yoshimori, but he knew that was incorrect. They just his their worry under a cool, tea-drinking, exterior facade. That still didn't make him feel any better though.

Gen was about ready to throw his teacup onto the table and rant to his two companions about how they should have left the moment Yoshimori was taken to get him back as soon as possible so he was out of that BASTARD Kyuuketsuki's clutches, when the door to Masamori and Shigemori's hut flew open.

"GEN! We got the special permission! You Masamori and Shigemori get Atora and Raizo and get started on your preparations! I expect you out of this fucking village in 5 days do you hear me!"

Not even bothering to reply Gen rushed out of the hut and to his own, to begin packing his things and to pack some of Yoshimori's things as well, before heading to the center of the village to meet Masamori, Shigemori, Atora, Raizo and Zi to collect together provisions, figure out where their going and gather several maps, first aid kits, etc.

Yoshimori wasn't sure how long he's been in this strange dark room, but if he had to hazard a guess he'd say 2 to 4 days, not that it mattered much, the only notable things that happened the last couple days would be his wounds looking much better, and Eki's slight advances slowly increasing. Yoshimori turned and looked at the vase of flowers Eki had left Yesterday. He said they were one of a kind breeds he created himself, and that they thrived in darkness. They certainly were strange looking, not one flower was very bright in color, but all were dark red, blues, and blacks. What was even weirder was the stems looked like they were made of black glass, and the flower petals all looked scaly.

Yoshimori was drawn out of his inspection of the flowers by the door opening, and Eki walking in with a bright smile on his face. His smile seemed to not only light up his face, but the room a bit as well. Eki looked pretty good when he smiled too, Yoshimori mused.

"Good news Yoshi-chan!" Yoshimori flinched at Eki's new nickname for him. "Today you can leave this dank room and wander about the castle! I'll change your bandages first, then show you to your room, and afterwards I'll give you a tour of the castle." Eki stated excitedly while changing Yoshimori's bandages to much lighter ones, allowing for more free movement.

Eki snuffed out all the candles and lead Yoshimori out of the room and up several flights of stairs, until they came out to the above ground levels. When they reached above ground and came across the first of the windows, Yoshimori had recoiled in fear at the sunlight shining through the giant windows. That was until Eki explained that all the windows in the castle were designed to filter out the dangerous and lethal properties in the direct sunlight, making it safe to leave them open. Awed Yoshimori stuck his bandaged hand in the light. He felt the warmth that comes with direct sunlight, but no burn whatsoever.

Eki smiled kindly when Yoshimori looked him with wide happy eyes. Little did Yoshimori know how many people died merely to put these window up in the first place. Eki had designed these windows just for Yoshimori, knowing he would miss the sun, and had forced many of his servants and subjects to die in the sunlight to put these windows in place of the old normal glass ones.

"Thank you" Yoshimori whispered, eyes glowing with his happiness.

Eki saw it then. A rare opportunity, and decided to take it. He stared into Yoshimori's eyes, both of their eyes started to glow bright yellow/green before Yoshimori's started to droop. Eki caught him before he could hit the stone floor, asleep.

Eki carried Yoshimori to the room he was going to give him. The room was plain, with tan walls a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a queen sized bed with light green blankets. The ceiling was high with a chandelier hanging from the center. The windows were huge with thick tan curtains pulled open, allowing sunlight to shine in. The nightstand was on the right side of the bed and the wardrobe was on the left. Overall the room was plain and sparse, perfect for Yoshimori to personalize with all the time they will have together after they've mated...that is if Yoshimori keeps a separate room from Eki.

Laying Yoshimori on the bed Eki stripped off his clothing and put him into silk boxers. Eki carefully lifted Yoshimori's left leg, bringing his ankle to his lips. He kissed Yoshimori's ankle before uttering an incantation in a foreign language. As he spoke the spell Yoshimori's ankle began to glow and a black chain tattoo began to etch its way across Yoshimori's creamy skin. Yoshimori barely stirred before relaxing fully back into sleep.

Eki knew that Yoshimori's heart wasn't completely healed, but the happiness he felt at being able to be in the sunlight, gave a temporary veiw into his heart being healed, thus creating a perfect, but brief opening for Eki to establish the fourth bond. It was unexpected, but welcome, allowing Eki's plans to move along at a faster rate than he had planned. Now all that remained was the fifth and final bond, and Yoshimori would be his forever.

The spell Eki had placed on Yoshimori would keep him asleep for several more hours. By then the sun will have set and Eki will have come up with a plausible explanation as to what happened. Eki couldn't very well tell Yoshimori that he'd placed a sleeping spell on him now could he? Plus with the sun down, Eki will be able to show Yoshimori the oasis that he can see from his windows. Making his way across the room again, Eki stopped at a door farthest right on a wall that contained three doors. The furthest left door led into a medium sized walk-in closet, the middle door led to a large bathroom, and the third led directly to Eki's own room. Walking through the door Eki looked around his room.

Everything was either gray, black or red. The curtains were pulled tight over the large windows; he'd never liked the sun, even if the sun couldn't burn him through those new special windows. The room was lit with small candles around the room and a large candlelit chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The walls were patterned black with gray vine-like designs. The curtains and the bed were dark crimson, the bed itself was a large king sized four-poster bed with the gray curtains pulled open. If one were to look closely at the bed curtains they would see thin red vine-like designs that matched the walls designs. A lighter crimson door led to a very lavish and dark bathroom, and another gray door leg to a large walk-in closet filled with black clothing. A crushed velvet couch sat facing the windows. The couch was red and the coffee table was made of Iron, and black glass. There was a picture frame sitting on the table facing the windows.

Eki sat on the couch and picked up the picture. Smiling at him and obviously enjoying themselves were three people. A young Yoshimori and a young Zi both smiling and laughing as they climbed all over a teenager with short silver hair, and yellow/green eyes.

Eki remembered the day in the photo. It had been exactly one month after this picture was taken when Eki was banished for his ingenious experiments.

**ALRIGHT! Read and Review! Especially now that the story is starting to pick up pace. I love to hear what you have to say, even if I don't always reply to them, so LET ME KNOW! I WANNA KNOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR I'LL SICK GEN ON YOU!**


	15. Clydesdale

**Okidokie here be thine next chappie. Thou art quite welcome, and I hope thou enjoys thine's newest installment into the After Thine's Life world...I ist having tons o' fun talking like this. Ist fun.**

When Yoshimori awoke, only the light of a candle and the crescent moon outside his window's illuminated the room he found himself in.

_This must be the room that's going to be mine from now on. I wonder where Eki-sama is?_

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, than Eki walked in through the door furthest right in a grouping of three doors directly across from where Yoshimori sat, upon his bed.

"Good evening sleepy head." Eki grinned

"What happened Eki-sama?" Yoshimori asked, getting right to the point and tilting his head to the right, cutely.

Eki's smile widened at the honorific. Yoshimori hadn't once spoken his name since he was brought here, and now due to the bonding being nearly complete, Yoshimori was unconsciously compelled to at least respect him, if not worship the ground he walks on. It's a bit of a side effect to being turned into a hybrid by Eki, but coming from Yoshimori it gave him on hell of an insta-rection(**1**)

"After I had explained about the window's filtering out the dangerous properties of sunlight my best guess would be, relief from the stress of no longer being able to exist in sunlight, and remaining exhaustion from your burns caused you to pass out right then and there. I caught you before you could hit the ground and hurt yourself, then carried you here."

"Oh." It seemed like a rather weak explanation to Yoshimori, but he let it slide as truth and moved to get up. After pulling the blankets off him and seeing himself clad in only blue silken boxers, he immediately blushed bright red and covered himself again, with the blankets.

Eki had a difficult time controlling himself after seeing Yoshimori blush that gorgeous red shade. He had to excuse himself quickly before he jumped Yoshimori.

"Ehem, yes, I will have a servant bring you a change of clothes, and some dinner, so just rest until then. My room is right through this door here if you need anything, and afterwards I was thinking I would take you to see the oasis outside, since the sun is down. If you want to take a look the oasis can be seen from your windows. So then, how does that sound?" At Yoshimori's nod of acceptance Eki turned and walked through the door back to his room, glad Yoshimori hadn't noticed the straining tent in his pants.

Growling in arousal Eki sat himself down on the couch, unzipped his pants, pulling out his dripping erection, and proceeded to pleasure himself. Thought's of Yoshimori blushing bright red and moaning "Eki-sama" had him coming rather quickly. Unfortunately he found himself unsatisfied and still hard. He summoned one of the females he keeps around, and proceeded to recieve quite the blowjob. Nothing but thoughts of ravashing Yoshimori ran through his head as the female, deep-throated his long penis. He growled out Yoshimori's name, every time he came.

Gen being as impatient as he is had all his things he needed and some of Yoshimori's things packed and ready to go by sundown. The others however weren't so quick. Especially Zi. Slowly throughout the next day Masamori, Shigemori, Atora and Raizo got their things together and brought them to the center of the village. Still no Zi. Gen had just decided to go looking for her when Zi and two stable boys appeared, each leading a horse larger than a Clydesdale. There were three horses in total, and they kind of freaked Gen out. Each horse was black, their coats shiny and well cared for, however their eyes and hooves were strange colors and the horses eyes had no visible pupils. The two horses that the stable boys lead each had white eyes and hooves, and blue eyes and hooves respectively. The horse led by Zi was at least twice the size of the other two with deep red eyes, and matching hooves.

"Ok Masamori you get the blue eyed horse, Turchino(**2**), Shigemori you get the white eyed horse, Niveus(**3**), and Gen obviously, you get Mars(**4**) here. Now as you can guess these aren't normal horses, if the eyes and matching hooves didn't give them away their size should have. They're actually Eki's early experiments before he was exiled. They don't burn in the sun though like his other experiments do, which is an advantage, and they will lead you directly to him. A side effect to Eki's experiments is that said experiments are always able to locate him as long as he's alive, and return to the place they label as their home(which for these guys would be this village). Eki probably thought we got rid of all his more benevolent experiments after he was exiled, when in truth, since the current head Witch Doctor isn't nearly as brilliant as Eki was, he was unable to recreate or improve them so we just kept the original ones. Mars will pull the wagon in which you will sleep and keep your supplies," she gestured to the wagon Mars was hooked up to, "I assume Atora will ride Raizo so I only had three horses brought out," At Atora's nod she continued, "All you need to do is command the horses to find Eki and they will get you there by the fastest possible route, thus eliminating the need for a ton of maps. I made sure to pack some for you just in case though."

There was something bothering Gen "Zi, aren't you coming with us?"

Zi sighed "No. For one, I can't because as the High Priestess of this village I provide most of the protection and medical treatments and junk. I can't just leave them to fend for themselves, but there's also something I haven't told you. It's a personal reason and explaining the whole story would take precious time. Time better spent saving Yoshimori. I will explain better when you get back. You'd all better come back with Yoshimori in one piece or I'll find you and kick your asses."

Nodding Gen used a small ladder to get up onto Mars saddle, while Masamori and Shigemori did the same with smaller step ladders, and Atora jumped onto Raizo's back. With one last glance at Zi, who looked to be nearly in tears, _She obviously wanted to be able to come help_, Gen commanded Mars.

"Find Eki Kyuuketsuki."

**1:Insta-rection: Instant erection**

**2:Turchino: BLUE in Italian**

**3:Niveus: White in Latin**

**4:Mars: The Roman god of War**

**Ok so tell me what you think, Read and Review!**


	16. Thunder and Lightning

**Okidokie, not many people seem to want to review. Though I do want to thank(and you all should to) Yoshien for reviewing the last couple chapters. THANK YOU YOSHIEN YOU GAVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO COMPLETE THESE CHAPTERS SEVERAL DAYS IN A ROW! So thank you! And thanks to the rest of you as well of course ^^ Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

The day was overcast. Heavy rain fell from the sky and random intervals, and small rumbles of thunder broke through the pitter patter created by the rain. Gen and the other's had been traveling for a day now when this strange storm hit forcing them to stop..more like the horses themselves forced them to stop. Currently Shigemori and Atora were napping in the wagon, and Raizo and the horses were resting at their leisure. Masamori used his kekkai-jutsu to create a roof over them that was shaped like a house roof, allowing the rain to harmlessly run off the kekkai, and effectively keeping them all dry. While the others rested, Masamori tended to the horses every need, water, grain etc, and Gen kept lookout just in case.

If this thrice damned storm hadn't suddenly hit Gen was sure they'd be much closer to their goal. He knew that it would take at least a week to get there, meaning they had at least 6 more days before they would see Eki's castle, but they'd also already covered a great deal of ground. Gen had tried several times to get Mars to keep going despite the rain and lightning, but nothing he or the others did would make the horses budge from the hilltop they found themselves on. Thus Gen sat, keeping "lookout" while really being extremely bored, and increasingly worried about Yoshimori.

_I hope Yoshimori's doing ok._

* * *

_Yoshimori cried out as he was entered roughly. He screamed his pleasure as he was roughly taken, and fucked into the soft bed he lay on. Lips softly covered his own, a stark contrast to the rough fucking Yoshmori's anus was receiving. Yoshimori's pleasure increased drastically as his prostate was struck and white dots started appearing in his vision. His prostate was struck and pounded against mercilessly, causing screams of pleasure to erupt from Yoshimori's mouth. Suddenly Yoshimori was flipped onto his hands and knees as that huge cock was pumped in and out of his body harder and faster than before. Hands roughly gripped his hips and pulled him back to meet those rough thrusts_

_"Touch yourself Pet." a gruff voice whispered in his ear._

_Obeying immediately Yoshimori reached down and wrapped his hand around his straining erection, stroking roughly and quickly, eliciting gasps and moans from Yoshimori while he screamed in pleasure from the rough pounding to his behind._

_It only took a few more strokes of his hand and thrusts against his prostate and Yoshimori came, screaming his lovers name._

_"GEN!"_

_When Yoshimori looked up all he could see were glowing yellow/green eyes._

A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder awoke Yoshimori with a gasp. As he lay there upon his bed, panting as he thought through the strange and erotic dream he'd had. He couldn't tell who the man in the dream had been. He knew he had called out Gen's name when he came(and looking down he saw that he'd cum in his silk boxers), but the eyes he'd seen weren't Gen's, they were more like Eki-sama's.

Yoshimori was drawn from his contemplations at the sound of metal, a distinctive _shing_ sound reverberating throughout the room. Looking around Yoshimori saw nothing out of the ordinary, so, shrugging off the sound as his imagination Yoshimori snuggled back under the covers. Yoshimori heard the rustling of clothing and rolled to his left only to widen his eyes in horror. A figure stood above him next to the bed their form silouetted against the windows and the storm raging outside of it. Occasional flashes of lightning revealed to Yoshimori it was a female with bright purple eyes and black hair. What had Yoshimori frozen in terror was the complete malevolence in her aura and eyes, and the giant knife held tightly in her dainty hand.

"It's you." she whispered. "You're all he talks about, all he does anything for now. It used to be me. Me whom he did things for the sake of, my name he called when he came. Now it's you!" her voice gradually raised in volume "NOW IT'S YOUR NAME HE CALLS WHEN HE COMES! IF YOU HAD NEVER COME IT WOULD STILL BE ME! DIE YOU FUCKING WHORE!" she screeched and in a flash of lightning raised the knife and stabbed it down to Yoshimori.

**I know its rather short, but I decided to leave you all with one of my patented CLIFFY-FROM-HELL'S-BATHROOM! DUN DUN DUN! Read and review and I'll update as soon as possible, if I don't get any reviews it'll be awhile before I update...1 review. That's all I need to update again...so READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Nummy, tastey flesh

**Okiday here is the next chapter! Hope you like, its not my longest chapter but its definitely longer then the last few have been ^^**

Yoshimori rolled to the side, evading the would-be lethal blow. He cried out in pain, however when the blade buried itself into the front of his shoulder, below the collar bone. Yoshimori was sure that if he hadn't had shoulder blades the knife would be sticking out his back. The vindictive woman screeched in rage at her miss, and drew another, smaller, knife seemingly out of midair. Yoshimori, through the pain, forced himself up and to the door, and through to the hallway beyond, where he would have more room to defend himself and run from this woman with a crazed vendetta against him, for something he couldn't control.

As he reached the door and grabbed the doorknob the knife planted itself in the door right by his ear, leaving a small bleeding scratch on said ear. The cut went unnoticed by Yoshimori as he yanked the door open and ran full pelt into the hallway beyond. The woman conjured more knives and charged at Yoshimori while throwing them.

"Ketsu! Ketsu! KETSU! KETSU!" Yoshimori's kekkai's easily caught the knives being hurled at him, but the no matter how many kekkai's he summoned, nor how fast he was, she dodged them. He simply wasn't fast enough.

* * *

Gen groaned as he stroked himself, thoughts of Yoshimori running rampant throughout his brain. Ever since that night Yoshimori had "comforted" him during a thunderstorm, anytime he heard rain and thunder, and saw flashes of lightning, he became massively aroused, and if it wasn't taken care of, it would become highly painful. Gen grunted as he came hard all over himself. He'd been quiet in his tent so the others wouldn't hear him in their tents. Raizo was currently keeping watch, thus allowing the others to all get some sleep for a few hours, before he would switch with Masamori.

The sexual relief felt wonderful to Gen, especially after all the stress of Yoshimori's kidnapping, but now that the afterglow began to wear down, Gen felt a slight apprehension. Something was wrong, even though they were gradually getting closer to Yoshimori, Gen himself felt like he was getting further and further away from his love. A flash of light and crack of thunder had Gen hard as stone again, so he put those thoughts out of his mind and proceeded to pleasure himself again.

* * *

Yoshimori growled as he avoided yet another strangely colored kunai. That Crazy Bitch, as he officially dubbed her, had abandoned normal knives for kunai and throwing stars. After turning down yet another corner and avoiding a barrage of many more throwing stars, Yoshimori found himself at a dead end.

"Uh oh! Dead End Little Whore!" Crazy Bitch sang out "Rather fitting to meet your end at a Dead End." Laughing at her joke she closed in on Yoshimori, slowly forcing him further and further into a corner.

Yoshimori was frightened, there was only one thing he had left, his wolf form. However he was no longer human(**that** he'd finally accepted) and he didn't know if or how his form had changed. He decided to risk it, as long as he was alive he would be find with any way he may have changed.

Steeling his resolve Yoshimori relaxed his muscles and concentrated on his wolf form. His body seemingly knowing what to do, started tingling and feeling warm all over. The change was smooth, flawless, and painless, as his bones and organs rearranged themselves. The change was also quick, and over and done with in merely a minute.

Crazy Bitch watched in dawning horror as the giant creature before her drew itself up to his full height. Good thing these hallways were huge, because the monster before her was at least 7 feet tall. His fur was silky and black, eyes a bright and glowing yellow/green with slitted pupils. His incisors were long, traveling a good inch below the beasts chin. On the bottom jaw a pair of teeth rose about 1/2 and inch above his muzzle. As he growled and snarled Crazy Bitch could see many more razor sharp teeth just itching to dig into flesh. Her flesh. The tip of his tail was covered in razor sharp scales, gradually coming to a lethally sharp point. The tail was also a couple feet longer than the length of his massive body. What should have been a soft underbelly was protected by a chain-mail like pattern of scales, and lastly were its four feet. Each foot became scaled from the elbow down, and each toe was tipped with a large lethal claw, outfitting each foot with seemingly 5 swords, the claws where that sharp, and shined like metal.

As she finished her observations of the beast in front of her, he lunged at her. Claws dug and tore her apart, while teeth ripped flesh from her body only to chew and swallow it. Before she even had the chance to scream he vocal cords were ripped out and eaten as well. AS the beast tore at her abdomen she screamed in pain, only a garble of gurgling sounds and blood, coming out of her mouth. Quickly Yoshimori buried his muzzle in her stomach and began chomping and devouring her organs. The woman continued to gurgle, still alive, as slowly her life left her along with her organs.

Eki observed from the shadows as the foolish woman met her end as Yoshimori's meal. Really he hadn't treated her any different than the others he used to satisfy his sexual needs. Every one of them had to deal with his rough sex, and Eki wasn't unkind, he knew many people do not like rough sex, so as a thank you afterward he would give whomever he had used a gift. Often he would sneak into towns and villages masquerading as a traveler, to get them something unique. The only one he ever showed any semblance of a lovers affection for was Yoshimori, however somewhere along the line that woman had fancied herself his lover, and lived under that delusion. He supposed it was his fault for not putting a stop to her behavior before she did something as stupid as she did today. Oh well, thanks to her and her delusions Eki did get to see how Yoshimori's wolf form had changed. And boy had they changed! Almost exactly according to his calculations as well. He went from a flea bitten mutt to a perfect fusion between wolf and lizard-creature. Yoshimori was the perfect hybrid.

_If my calculations are correct(and they have been so far) in this form Yoshimori should also be able to go out into the sun as well._

Stepping out of the shadows Eki made himself known to Yoshimori. Yoshimori barely gave him and glance before going back to cleaning the blood off his claws. When Eki reached out to pat his velvety ears, Yoshimori let out a rumbling purr-like sound.

"Why don't you change back Yoshi-chan, and I'll escort you back to your room. Leave the maids to clean up this mess." he stated while running his hands through the sleek black fur.

After runbling an affirmative Yoshimori changed back. The change was just as smooth and flawless and painless as before. As Yoshimori stood up he realized his clothes had changed with him. Yoshimori glanced up at Eki before tears began to slide down his face. Eki hugged him close and Yoshimori wrapped his arms around him, while sobbing his heart out.

"I was t-terrified! I thought she was g-gonna kill me, and I'd n-never see you or Gen again!" Eki frowned at the mention of Gen, but shook off the jealousy.

He'd been referred to by Yoshimori, first and that was enough for him. Realizing he was supporting all of Yoshimori's weight Eki picked him up and carried him back to Yoshimori's room.

As he was about to lay Yoshimori upon his bed, he asked "Can I stay with you?"

Without even a thought Eki happily carried Yoshimori to his own room and lay him benieth the velvet blankets. After changing into his own sleepwear Eki crawled in beside Yoshimori and closed the curtains around the bed. It wasn't long before Yoshimori was fast asleep, even a couple pokes from Eki wouldn't wake him. Grinning Eki cast a sleep spell over Yoshimori to guarantee that he wouldn't wake up and stripped them both of their sleep pants. Eki began caressing Yoshimori's body, worshiping every dip and curve, before reaching his destination. Eki was pressed against Yoshimori's back, and pinching Yoshimori's nipples and stroking his hard cock. As far as Yoshimori was aware he was merely having one hell of a wet dream.

Eki began to stroke himself and before long he abandoned his hand and began thrusting against Yoshimori's ass. Yoshimori groaned in his sleep as Eki stroked him faster and harder, and began thrusting back against Eki's large and hot penis. Soon enough Yoshimori came from Eki's hands, his muscles clenching as he thrust back. Eki chose that moment to thrust himself hard and deep into Yoshimori's body, just to feel the tight muscles clenching around him as Yoshimori let loose spurt after spurt of cum. Just like that time in the shower Eki came inside Yoshimori with that one singular thrust deep inside him. Yoshimori's muscles clenched around him and milked Eki for all he was worth.

No matter how much he wanted to merely remain inside Yoshimori all night, Eki knew he shouldn't. After the after glow settled, Eki pulled out and erased all evidence of his playing. After a moment Eki realized with dawning horror that he had forgotten Yoshimori had been stabbed in the shoulder and that blade hadn't been removed, but thinking back on when Yoshimori had changed back, there was no blood nor knife. Turning Yoshimori to lie on his back, Eki undid the button's of his shirt only to find a faint red scar where the wound had been.

Curious to this development Eki buttoned Yoshimori's shirt back up and put their pants back on. He decided to leave his curiosity til the morning and merely snuggled deeper into the blankets and pulled Yoshimori to his chest. Before long Eki had followed Yoshimori into dreamland.

**ALRIGHT! Tell me what you think. I would love to know, so read and review.**


	18. Picture

**Okidokie, well it seems I'm not getting any reviews anymore. While it makes me sad and takes away most of my inspiration and motivation, I still managed to throw this chapter together, and am now posting it despite my sudden lack of reviews. It really makes me sad that no one reviewed on my last chapter, it was one of my best and I was rather proud of it. But I guess I must not have done as good as I'd initially thought. But I must persevere, and thus I give you this chapter. Enjoy ^^**

When Yoshimori opened his eyes he didn't know where he was at first. As he sat up the memories flew back and played themselves like a movie strip in front of his eyes. He had killed, he had killed one of Eki-sama's servants, and judging by her attempts to murder him, she must have been one of Eki-sama's favorites until Yoshimori came along. _Keyword "Until"_ a small voice in his head supplied. _Meaning she was __**until**__ I came along, making her lower in rank, therefore it was okay right? Well it wasn't okay, but I don't regret it, so the only thing I have to worry about__ is Eki being mad at me...I mean Eki-__**sama**__..._

Thinking back Eki-sama hadn't seemed upset or angry, only concerned with Yoshimori's health. He'd even allowed Yoshimori to share his bed for the night. Yoshimori even remembered being stabbed, and looking at his shoulder there was no wound, only a small pink scar to indicate that there had been a wound. Eki-sama must've healed him or something. In fact he felt better than ever, even his burns were completely healed.

Getting up Yoshimori headed back to his room to change clothes. After changing Yoshimori pulled open his curtains(a servant must've closed them when he slept in Eki-sama's room).

"Ah I see you are awake. My lord will be pleased." emanated a voice from the doorway to the hallway.

Turning to see who it was Yoshimori was greeted by a tall tanned man in the typical kitchen servant garb; white pants, white shirt with a red tie. The man was pushing a cart laden with food.

"My lord wasn't sure what you'd want for breakfast so the cook made several things to choose from, and you needn't worry about leftovers, nothing here gets wasted, therefore someone will eat what you don't."

Pleasantly surprised Yoshimori quickly filled a plate with food and grabbed a glass of milk and a mug of coffee, since they don't have coffee milk in this world. As he ate the servant stood dutifully by the door, staring off at one of the walls, and slightly unnerving Yoshimori. After Yoshimori finished he took the dirty dishes and left the room, back to the kitchens.

Before the door closed he paused and looked back and said, "My lord also wishes for you to know, he will be busy in his lab today, so you'll have to explore the castle on your own until he is able to give you the tour he promised, or you can stay in yours or his rooms til he gets back."

As the servant left Yoshimori glanced out his window. It was daylight out so he couldn't go to the oasis viewable from his window, but the castle was big, he might as well go exploring until Eki-sama was finished with whatever work he was doing. _Maybe I'll give Eki-sama a massage when he's done as thanks for letting me sleep with him last night._ Yoshimori had no idea how much Eki would **really** enjoy that.

Eki was currently in his lab. He had taken a sample of Yoshimori's blood while he slept and begun to run several tests. He split the sample into several smaller samples for different experiments. He took two of the smaller samples and added a drug to one that would change the state of the blood from Yoshimori-hybrid to Yoshimori animal-hybrid. Visually there wasn't much change, but when Eki put the transformed blood under a UV light it remained unchanged, unlike the other small sample, when that blood was placed under the light, in a few minutes it shriveled up and turned to dust. Still Yoshimori was amazing, no one but himself can last even that long in direct sunlight without some form of protection.

Eki was ecstatic. If he could create more animal hybrids with the advancement he's made since his first ones, but lacking in the weakness that the advancements caused, then he could have the castle protected, while playing with the normal people, during the daytime, during this random 3 month full daylight period.

While Eki enjoyed and even loved his new home and the freedom it provided him with, he still would not take the humiliation and rejection those others forced on him with their pathetic ideals and laws. Yoshimori and Zi had been his only friends all those years ago, and Yoshimori has been the only person, experiment or otherwise, who'd never rejected him. Even his servants, had they not been created by him and naturally compelled to obey him, would prefer to be without him. The only person who might've still liked him had been the woman Yoshimori had killed, but then she had been designed as a sexual servant for him, and had somehow developed a twisted love for him. He was glad she was gone though, because Yoshimori was his one and only love. So Eki would make sure Yoshimori never had the chance to reject him.

By turning Yoshimori into a hybrid, he created the compulsion to obey, and by binding himself and Yoshimori together he was guaranteed his love for Yoshimori would always be returned unconditionally. It was merely a bonus that Yoshimori provided the possible breakthrough he needed to destroy his one weakness.

It was official; Yoshimori was lost. He had tried finding the kitchens when he'd grown hungry and ended up hopelessly lost. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, not even Tokine had she been here.

"Lost Yoshi-chan?" a voice emanated from behind Yoshimori as he contemplated which direction to turn next.

Scowling Yoshimori turned to look at Eki standing a few feet behind him. He knew it was Eki because only Eki had the audacity to call him "Yoshi-chan"

"I'm a man, Eki-sama, and men don't get lost, they go exploring. Plus I really wish you wouldn't call me Yoshi-chan." he stated petulantly, remembering to show some respect by using Eki's proper honorific.

Eki merely grinned and held out a hand to Yoshimori.

"You must be hungry. Come, I'll show you to the kitchens, and if it'll make you feel better I'll call you Yoshi. Is that better?"

Yoshimori nodded and took Eki's hand allowing him to lead him to the kitchens.

The kitchens were huge and bustling, they had to be; after all; they fed not only Eki and Yoshimori, but themselves, the other servants, the pets and even the carnivorous plants guarding the castle entrance. Eki caught the attention of a servant and had them bring dinner up to Eki's room. After deciding what they each wanted Eki showed Yoshimori how to get back to his room from the kitchens. The food was already in Eki's room, steaming hot and ready for consumption. Without a word they both sat upon the couch and dug in to their respective meal choices.

As Yoshimori finished his meal he noticed a picture frame sticking out from under the table. Placing his plate down he lifted the frame and gasped at the 3 people smiling up at him. Eki stiffened next to Yoshimori, Yoshimori was never supposed to see that picture, and Eki was unsure of what to do. Should he use some mind magic to block the memory or face possible rejections if Yoshimori felt betrayed by Eki like Zi had. His choice was taken from him as Yoshimori spoke.

"I'd thought when I first met you that you looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it. You used to play with Zi and I when we were younger. I remember now. Zi told me you'd died, she looked so sad when she said so, that I believed her. I was devastated...I can't believe she lied to me." Yoshimori explained.

Eki was shocked, Yoshimori hadn't rejected him, quite the opposite, he was happy to finally remember who Eki was. Eki also couldn't believe that Zi had lied to Yoshimori. It was like her to try to avoid hurting someone, but did she really think that it would hurt Yoshimori less to think he was dead? What had she been thinking?

Eki didn't have time to think further because suddenly he had his arms full of sobbing Yoshimori. Yoshimori was s glad, so **happy** that, 1) he remembered and 2)Eki wasn't dead, that he wasn't even aware of Eki's sudden hard on, as he simply cried in happiness(very unlike him) and clung desperately to Eki.

Eki was positive, as he willed his erection away(now was not the time to be hormonal), that it hurt Yoshimori more to be told he was dead, than to be told Eki had been banished. Again, Eki wondered, what had Zi been thinking?

**Read and Review please.**


	19. Roses and Wrist Bands

**Alrighty I know its been awhile, but I just couldn't figure out how to put what I wanted to happen into words. Upside is I got two chapters done so the next chapter is ready and waiting to be uploaded in a few days, downside is that it took me so long to get it done.**

Throughout the next few days Yoshimori and Eki spent every waking moment with each other, catching up on old times, and getting to know one another all over again. The only times they were seen without each other in the castle were when Eki was down in his lab. Then Yoshimori would wander the castle until he got lost, then Eki would find him. Eki always found him.

"Hey Eki" Yoshimori had dropped the formality with the knowledge of who Eki is. "How is it that no matter where I am in the castle you know where I am and the fastest way to get there?"

Eki took a few moments to answer as he wrote in his notebook. They were both currently sitting in a large greenhouse made of sunlight filtering glass, and filled with experimental plants. Eki sipped some of his tea before answering.

"I built this castle myself, with the aid of my experiments at the time. This castle is one of my experiments, and is literally a part of me. I can tell where you are the same way I could tell if a lizard was on my right or left arm without looking. Also if the castle is damaged or destroyed, while it won't kill me, it does hurt a little. Kind of like a twinge of pain one gets when pinching the skin. Do you get it?" was his reply.

Yoshimori merely stared before saying, "No; not really. But I rarely understand all that technical stuff."_ Sounds like a Shinyuuchi if you ask me_.

Eki laughed and continued to drink his tea while writing in his notebook. Yoshimori watched Eki for a few moments before he averted his eyes to the plants around them. Although his eyes were no longer focused on Eki his thoughts had yet to tear themselves away from the lizard-man...hybrid...whatever.

Yoshimori could tell his feelings for Eki changing. Ever since he remembered who Eki was Yoshimori felt as though he never wanted to leave Eki again, and visa versa. Maybe he was falling in love with Eki. But he loves Gen. _Can I be in love with both of them?_ Now he felt as though he was being greedy wanting them both. But then; Gen had almost killed Yoshimori and Yoshimori's been here for nearly 3 weeks and Gen hasn't come for him. So maybe the choice has been taken from him.

Eki smirked from behind his notebook. He knew exactly where Yoshimori's thoughts were and he was happy for it. Yoshimori was making great progress, it wouldn't be long before Yoshimori admitted his love and the last bond could be established. Things were moving ahead of schedule and for that, Eki was grateful. He'd just heard from one of his reptile scouts that a group of four humans had just entered the desert territory. Eki knew it was Gen, but he wasn't worried. Yoshimori would be his before they got here. All of Eki's desert resident servants would do all they could to slow them down, minus killing them. Yoshimori would never forgive him if he found out his servants had killed he friends, brother, and grandfather. No they would set up sand traps at night that they'd get stuck in during the day, and they would occasionally attack at night in hopes of injuring at least their steeds. Yes by the time they made it to the castle Yoshimori would be his and Gen will either have to leave of spend eternity in the dungeons.

Eki smiled and put down his pen and paper, "Hey Yoshimori why don't we go get changed and go for a swim? I have a pool in a large bathroom, and I could really go for a soak. What say you?"

Yoshimori looked up from the dark blue, glass like rose he was inspecting and smiled, "Sure that sounds like fun."

Yoshimori gaped at the "pool" in front of him. It was more like a small lake; and the room, the room was **HUGE**! All he could do was wonder how this all fit into the castle. Shrugging off his amazement Yoshimori stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He didn't have swimming trunks so he just waded into the water in his boxers. When he was deep enough he dove under the surface and swam back up. When he broke the surface and opened his eyes Eki was directly in front of him.

Yoshimori 'yelped' and jumped backwards; falling under the water. Eki laughed loudly and continued on his own merry swim.

* * *

Gen was beyond frustrated, as they pulled the wagon out of yet **another** sink hole. Everything was going great until they actually got to the desert. Then everything went wrong. The cart of one of the horses would fall into a sink hole, and almost every night they were attacked by Eki's monsters.

Things were not going well and their progress was slowed immensely. Masamori speculated that it was Eki trying to slow them down. Did that mean that his plans for mating with Yoshimori aren't going very well? Gen smirked for a moment before a 'crash' caused a frown to mar his face again, as the cart fell into yet another sink hole. Luckily with some effort Mars was able to pull the cart out on his own. Prodding from Gen and encouragement from Atora helping.

If Eki was trying to slow them down; it was working.

**Alrighty, we are getting closer and closer to the end. Yet the end is still quite a ways away. Don't worry though, I think I've found what I need to update faster. I think I've found my mojo. lol**

**R&R**


	20. BANG

***sigh* again no reviews. Oh well I still intend to finish this fic, it just makes me sad when no one will tell me what they think.**

**Anyways, here you go:**

_This is the place?_ Gen thought, _It's huge! How in the hell are we supposed to find Yoshimori in that!_

They stood atop a sand dune in the middle of the scorching desert. Thanks to all the traps and attacks, they had taken nearly an extra week to even see the castle. Yet they were still a several hour ride away. Though Gen could probably cover that distance in an hour in his Ayakashi form.

"Don't you even think about leaving us behind Gen!" Atora stated, smacking Gen on the head for good measure.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" he yelled as he rubbed at the sore spot on his head.

"I could tell you were thinking it. Don't bother leaving us behind. Not yet at least, you hear me Gen?" Atora crossed her arms and stared Gen down.

"Alright." Gen muttered, head down. Without another word Atora, Masamori, Gen and Shigemori mounted their rides and began the trek towards the castle gates.

As they moved on, Gen realized they didn't have any set plan for once they actually got to and into the castle.

"Hey, Boss!" He yelled to Masamori, "what's the plan once we get there?"

Masamori thought for a bit, "Well, we'll break our way into the castle first. We might as well attack the front gate since he probably expects us to come in from the back or sides and has probably beefed up security in those areas. And once we get into the castle we'll split up to find Yoshimori. Hopefully there will be zero to none on people around due to it still being light out. But we won't have much time' once we get there we'll only have maybe an hour or so before they come out at us full force. But after we get into the castle we'll just have to play it by ear."

Shigemori, Atora, and Gen nodded in agreement and they once again fell silent as the horses took them closer to the castle stronghold.

* * *

Eki grumbled as he wandered down the hallways, desperately trying not to kill anyone. Yoshimori had all but ruined his plans mere moments ago, but more than that, he's all but destroyed Eki's heart.

_They sat at a table eating dinner. Eki finished first and sat awaiting Yoshimori to finish as well. When he was done Eki stood and handed Yoshimori a small box._

_"What's this?" Yoshimori asked_

_"Well you know how much I care about you right Yoshimori?" at his nod Eki continued, "Well inside that box is a wrist band. Sort of like a promise ring but not nearly as sappy or girly. I like you allot Yoshimori. More than just sexually and WAY more than as a friend. I love you Yoshimori, and I hope that someday you can love me too, and I'm hoping that you'd be willing to wear that wrist band. That band represents how much I truly love you and that I promise to love you always."_

Eki growled, then sighed sadly. After that speech of his Yoshimori had stared at the box, for what seemed like forever, before standing and walking to his room. The logical side of Eki's brain said that Yoshimori probably went to his room to think before giving his answer, but the other side of his brain, the one he doesn't use that much, said that Yoshimori's actions might as well have been an outright no.

Eki sighed again, he'll just give Yoshimori some space for a few hours, then go ask him what his answer is in words.

* * *

Yoshimori stared at the ceiling in his room as he lay upon the carpetted floor. Eki's confession wasn't that surprising, he'd guessed that was why he was so kind to him and basically gave Yoshimori anything he wanted, but did he love Eki back? Oh he knows Eki said that the band was his promise to Yoshimori, but Yoshimori also knew that by wearing it, it meant that he had some sort of feelings for Eki as well. He knew that he did indeed have feelings for Eki, but he didn't want to take that wristband until he's positive that he's falling in love with Eki.

I'll think about it for an hour or two and then go find Eki to give him a proper answer.

* * *

Eki stood outside Yoshimori's door, the box tucked away in his pocket. As he raised his fist to knock, the door swung open and he nearly knocked Yoshimori on the head. They stood staring at each other before Yoshimori spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry if my actions make you think I'd said no. The truth is I just needed time to think." he started, "I'm honestly not sure of what I feel for you. I know that I like you, allot, but I don't know if I love you. I don't know if I will love you, but I do know that the possibility is there. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Eki cut Yoshimori off, lightly grasping his chin, tilting his head up and gently pressing their lips together. The kiss took both their breaths away. No one had ever kissed Eki this way, and only Gen had been able to make Yoshimori, this weak kneed. As they parted they simply stared into each others eyes, before crashing their lips together in a needy passion filled embrace.

A loud BANG erupted throughout the castle. The two tore apart from each other to look around in confusion. On the outside, Yoshimori and Eki both looked simply confused and curious as to what's going on, the inside however was completely different. Yoshimori was still reeling from that kiss, only Gen had ever made him feel that way, however there was still something about Gen kisses, that Eki's kisses lack, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Eki was throwing a massive temper tantrum on the inside. If he wasn't hiding his emotions he would be jumping up and down screaming about how unfair it was when he was "THIS CLOSE" to being able to take Yoshimori and establish the last bond. His inner rage was tempered however, knowing that all he had to do was get rid of the distraction and get back to business.

"My Lord! Someones attacking the front gates!" a random guard yelled as he ran by on his way to reinforce the guards already there. They were all specially picked guards, Eki realized, they were the ones whom he'd given the gene he got from Yoshimori's blood, in hopes that it would create an immunity to the sun for his servants. Eki realized that this would be a perfect opportunity to test how well and how long the gene works. He knew it would work it was a matter of whether it worked well or wore off after a time.

Eki looked to Yoshimori, "Stay in your room."

"No way! I want to help defend the castle!" Yoshimori argued

"No! You are going to stay here!" Eki's tone left no room for argument.

He lightly placed the box in Yoshimori's hands and into his room. Eki closed the door and ran in the direction of the gates. He was also pretty sure he knew who was knocking at the door. Who knew Gen would give Eki the perfect opportunity to test one of his experiments, despite ruining the romantic moment between Yoshimori and himself.

**Ok that's it for now. The stories quickly coming to a close, I might also go back through the story a fix it up and such, but needless to say.**

**R&R**


	21. Boom

**Next chappie. It's getting increasingly hard to find inspiration to write. But I don't want to leave the few readers I have hanging so I WILL finish this story! *determined expression***

_So far so good_ thought Gen. When they'd gotten to the castle they'd wasted no time and immediately broke in. Atora and Raizo were causing chaos at the gates while Masamori and Gen split up to find Yoshimori. Shigemori being old and possibly a liability stayed behind to protect the horses and wagon.

B ecause of how much the sunlight hurts Yoshimori, Gen figured, is probably in the dungeons, at least until sundown. Since the sun would still be out for another hour or so Gen was currently looking for a stairwell that would lead him down into the depths of said dungeons. Gen wasn't under any illusion that Yoshimori was being kept in the dungeons forcibly. No Eki if wanted Yoshimori as a mate he would be kind and take care of him, not force him into a dark dank cell.

Finally Gen came to a stairwell leading down. Hopefully Yoshimori was somewhere down there and Gen could grab him and run without to much of a fight. Just in case though Gen leaped down the stairs transforming mid-leap fully into his Ayakashi form. There were bound to be servants and the like teeming all around the dungeons, so he wasn't taking any chances.

Masamori had taken the upper levels on the off chance that Yoshimori would be staying in one of those rooms. The likelihood of him actually being their was low, but they had to check everywhere, and Masamori knew that Gen and Yoshimori's relationship would be best repaired if Gen were to be the first to find him.

Something was off though. When he turned a corner he'd seen a servant running down the hall pushing a cart full of cleaning supplies. Did that mean that Eki had cured the weakness to the sun that he and his experiments had? or was it something else? Needless to say Masamori wasn't taking any chances and upped his stealth, just in case.

Eki watched as his guards, out in direct sunlight, fought with the dark skinned woman and her giant bear. So far so good on that experiment, though his guards were nearly all dead, thanks to that bears electric attacks, the experiment was overall a success. He had cured the weakness of the sun. Yoshimori would be so happy.

Speaking of Yoshimori, it was about time to get back to him and make sure everything's alright there before seeking out Shishio Gen. He turned to leave only to turn back at a series of screams and shouts. He saw all of his guards suddenly bursting into flame as the bear electrocuted them all. He wanted to stay and check to see if it was simply the electrocution or a weakness in the experiment, but he had a sexy Yoshimori to get back to. Closing his eyes, Eki checked to see Yoshimori's whereabouts. Finding him still in his room and no one in particular around him, Eki decided to check out the crispy guards.

Eki waited in the shadows for the woman and bear to move on before grabbing one of the guards. Just in case the experiment had actually failed, he covered himself in a thick black cloak before going out into the sun. He knelt before one of the crispy guards and proceeded to examine the body.

Gen growled as he destroyed yet another door. So far all he'd found was a few of Eki's more disturbing looking experiments, locked in cells, and a strange black room, with runes on the floor and a vase of freaky looking flowers outside the circle. Other than that, nothing. Not guards, not servants, and not Yoshimori.

Gen stopped in his tracks in the current hallway. A low growling was coming from the shadows ahead of him. Slowly a giant beast emerged from the shadows, head down, hackles raised, and tail swishing behind it.

Yoshimori was beyond bored. Sure Eki had ordered him to stay but Yoshimori had nothing to do while he waited. He wasn't defensless, and Eki knew that. Hell Eki had fully examined everything he could do in his human form and in his new wolf form, dubbed Chimera. He could take care of himself. So Yoshimori stomped to the door and left his room. He was just going to wander the castle and if he happened to come across any enemies he'd take 'em out. Simple as that.

Yoshimori was not five feet down the hallway when the floor exploded, at the other end. Yoshimori turned ready for a fight and waited for the dust to clear. He gasped when he saw the people in front of him.

Eki was pleased, as it turned out the guards really were just killed by the bear, the sun had nothing to do with it. Now he decided he was far to excited to see his other experiments, several beasts he had set loose around the top floor, perform. He knew that Yoshimori's older brother was up there, and he was strong, therefore he would test Eki's beasts well.

Having decided Yoshimori can wait a little longer Eki made his way up to find the older brother and his beasts.

People wasn't what Yoshimori would call them personally. The things that stood before him weren't even close to human. Only one seemed to have a slight humanoid quality to it, and that was merely in it's size and shape. The other two, looked more like disgusting lumps of flesh with thick elephant-like legs, small spindly arms, no visible eyes, and mouths full of piranha-like teeth.

Yoshimori made a move to step back, and the humanoid one's attention locked onto his presence. With a small movement of the hand, the humanoid somehow ordered the other two to attack. The two creatures were slow however, simply loping forward their elephant legs not properly working.

Acting quickly Yoshimori transformed. The two creatures halted their advance towards the now growling and snarling Yoshimori. Yoshimori growled low in his throat before leting loose a window shattering howl. As the sunlight, now unfiltered, streamed into the hallway, bathed the creatures in it's rays, all three of them burst into flames and disappeared in an instant.

Yoshimori realized they must've been Eki's experiments. Question is who let them loose from the dungeons? Yoshimori intended to find out. Not even bothering to transform back Yoshimori made his way down the hallway and to the nearest stairwell leading to the lower levels. It didn't pass Yoshimori's attention that as he passed the broken windows the sun didn't burn, but in fact felt pleasant on his cool skin.

**ttfn ta ta for now.**

**Read and Review please ^_^**


	22. Reunion

**Thanks to those two wonderful people who reviewed. You know who you are, and thanks to you, I was able to get this chapter done and out quickly ^_^**

**Here you go!**

With nowhere to hide but the very room next to him, which would thus cause Gen to become cornered. Gen prepared to run if needed. The beast was huge, it's claws clacked on the ground as it drew itself forward. _This hallway's to small_ he realized. If he were to get into a fight with this beast the hallway was sure to collapse on them. Therefore despite his obvious size advantage, the beast being at least 7 feet tall, Gen started backing out the way he came, hoping he wasn't to far from the stairwell that brought him down here. He didn't want the beast to attack while he was still in the dungeons. He took a defensive stance, and slowly started backing away as the beast made it's advance.

Gen couldn't place it, but for some reason the growls the beast was emitting sounded oddly familiar. Like he'd heard them once before, but a large amount of time was between the time of the memory and now...

Yoshimori had finally found the one who'd let the experiments loose, if the opened doors, and the one destroyed door, are anything to go by. He growled and stalked forward, the poor lighting in the hallway was casting deep shadows over the intruders form, so Yoshimori was unable to see them clearly, but that didn't matter, what mattered, was to not let the intruder leave alive. No matter what.

Eki glared at the destroyed hallway. There were remnants of the experiments all over the floor and walls. It seems all his hard work in creating those experiments was for naught, since they were all easily destroyed by that older brother. Eki wasn't about to let that slide. He closed his eyes and quickly located the older brother. Without so much as a backward glance he stalked away from the gory scene of dismembered parts, and blood, and headed toward the older brother.

Masamori was never so glad for Shikigami, as he watched Eki Kyuuketsuki walk away, from his hiding place by the ceiling. He had assumed correctly in that Eki would have som method of tracking people in his castle. Thankfully his Shikigami was so bathed in his energy(more so since it also took the appearance of Masamori and ran off at his orders)that it masked Masamori's presence.

Masamori jumped down from his place at the ceiling, and ran the opposite direction. He had to find Gen if he was going to stand any sort of chance against Eki Kyuuketsuki.

Yoshimori slowly stalked the intruder down the hallway and up a flight of stairs to the first floor. It seems either he and the intruder were on the same page and thought it best to fight in more open space, or the intruder was hoping to destroy him in the sunlight. Lucky for him, not only were the windows designed to filter sunlight, but the sun was quickly setting, and darkness was quickly settling in.

The intruder smelled familiar, Yoshimori simply couldn't place it though. It was like a faded memory, one where you know you should remember, but no matter how hard you tried it always slipped through your fingers. However the question was answered for him the moment they stepped into the fading light of the first floor hallway. There stood Ayakashi-Gen, in a defensive stance, waiting to be attacked.

Yoshimori leaped up the rest of the stairs, and Gen, not expecting it, was tackled to the ground by a 7 foot Chimera.

**Short I know, but that'll have to tide you over for a few days while I continue to work on the next chapter. **

**Read and Review please. Thank you ^_^**


	23. Frustrations

**Alright, I know it's way late, but I was busy. And as per requested, this chappy doesn't have a cliffhanger...or a big one anyways...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

Gen couldn't hold back and laughed and giggled as the creature on top of him licked and sniffed every available part of him. When the creature let up and backed off, Gen sat up and stared wide-eyed at the creature before him. It was hard to believe that it was just being so gentle and licking him, with it's appearance. His own wolf-Ayakashi form was nothing compared to this beast. He took him the sheer size, the claws, the muscular spiked tail, the scales on said tail, and limbs, and the overall wolfish appearance of the rest.

Wolf..."Yoshimori?"

The Chimera yipped happily and changed at once back into Yoshimori. Gen was ecstatic that he'd found Yoshimori, or that Yoshimori had found him at least.

"Yoshimori! I'm so glad I found you! We came to get you and take you back to the village, but only after I apologize for what happened. I'm so sorry Yoshimori, I didn't know that you would burn if you went into the sun, and I know I should've asked, but you seemed so sad staring at that candle, that I couldn't bear it, so I dragged you out instead. I know it was wrong, and I'm so so sorry for it. I love you Yoshimori, and I'm really really sorry..."

Yoshimori melted at Gen's heartfelt, albeit long and rambly, and meaningful, words. He knew he would forgive Gen, in fact already had. All at once whatever romantic cloud had been hovering over Yoshimori for Eki, lifted and Yoshimori knew. He knew he would always like Eki, but he would always love Gen, and belong to Gen.

Yoshimori launched himself at Gen "I love you to Gen! I missed you so much!"

Gen wrapped his arms tightly around Yoshimori and whispered his love over and over again. Yoshimori, however, flinched and pulled back as a slight burn made itself known. He looked down to find the chain tattoos glowing and shifting. While there was a slight burning, as the shifting continued, the sensation overall, wasn't unpleasant.

What's going on?

* * *

Eki was getting frustrated. Every time he found the older brother it took no more than a swift blade to the heart to kill him, but every FUCKING time, he turned into a useless piece of paper, with a little black square on it.

So far he had killed the older brother four times, and was now following the fifth. He didn't know what was going on but, when he caught this next one, he was going to make him talk before ruthlessly killing him. His temper was one of his worst qualities and Eki was about ready to explode.

Finally he caught up to the fifth. Just as he pounced to capture the bastard, POOF, he turned into useless paper...AGAIN. Eki roared his anger and the hall windows, along with every window in the castle, shattered, littering the floors with broken glass.

Quickly he located the older brother again, and took off, determined to slowly torture the bastard playing with him.

Meanwhile, Yoshimori and Gen, with Yoshimori still in his lap and Gen still an Ayakashi, caught up with each other on what had happened lately. Gen was surprised at Eki's apparently caring demeanor, as well as the very cliched name given to Yoshimori's new wolf form. Chimera indeed. Yoshimori also explained his childhood relationship with Eki, thus explaining Eki's attachment to him, at least to Gen. Gen was aware that Zi hadn't told Yoshimori Eki was banished, but had instead told him Eki died. Protecting Yoshimori from the betrayal and allowing him to remember Eki as he was. Gen was also aware that he was the only on who'd been told, before leaving. Zi was going to have ALLOT of explaining to do when they got back.

While they talked, about everything including Yoshimori's new immunity to the sun in Chimera form, and what they think could possibly be happening to the tattoos seeing as the burning had stopped by now, but not the tattoos shifting, a shadow fell over them. Turning around they both saw Masamori looking rattled but otherwise unhurt.

"We need to go. We need to find Atora and Raizo and get back to the horses, and get the hell out of here. My Shikigami aren't lasting against Kyuuketsuki, and he's getting pissed. We have to move, now."

Though it had warmed his heart to see his brother and Gen reunited, the memories he's been getting from his Shikigami as they were destroyed was not making him feel at ease in the slightest.

They had to get out of the castle and away from Eki. Now.

**Ok so as you can guess we are getting to the end here. I just have one big question, should I end it all in one HUGE chapter, or should I have a longish chapter, and then a closing chapter?**

**I'm hoping that there's only two more chapters out of this at the most. As it goes right now, that's how it might be. I know how I want to end the story but I'm not sure how long it will be...well anyways.**

**Read and Review please! Thank you ^_^**


	24. Beginning of the Endcliche much?

Yoshimori was confused. As soon as Masamori had appeared Atora and Raizo weren't far behind, next thing he knew Gen had grabbed tightly onto his wrist and was currently dragging him down the halls. Gen and Masamori were talking about needing to get out as fast as possible, and Atora was just looking at him strangely from atop Raizo's back. Why would they need to get away from Eki? Eki's Yoshimori's friend, and if Gen hadn't come back, he would've probably become his lover...is that it? Maybe Gen doesn't think that Eki will back off if Yoshimori asked him to, so he wants to get him away. Yoshimori knew Eki better than that though. Eki might put up a fuss, he might even wish to fight with Gen, but Eki wouldn't hurt him, or anyone else if Yoshimori asked him to. He just knew it.

Gen on the other hand was in near full panic mode. They had no way of knowing where Eki was in the castle until he killed one of Masamori's Shikigami, and so far that hasn't happened in the last several minutes. They had no idea where they were going, and seeing as how the sun had set by now, they could be sure to run into at least some guards. Gen's thoughts were quickly and viciously interrupted by a fist to the face. He flew back the way they had come and would've landed on Yoshimori had he not let go when the fist connected. Looking up he saw Eki Kyuuketsuki standing at the end of the hallway, holding Yoshimori around the waist. He growled, how dare that kidnapper hold Yoshimori like that. Gen didn't waste any time, he got up from where he'd landed and launched himself at Eki.

Eki shoved Yoshimori away from him and into the waiting arms of one of his guards. The rest of the guards would handle the older brother and the woman with her bear, but everyone knew Gen was his prey. He blocked the clawed hand intended to disembowel him, and instead landed a left hook straight to the side of Gen's face. Instead of flying back like he'd expected Gen rolled his head with the punch and sliced his shoulder open with a well placed slash of the other clawed hand. Such as the fight went on, Gen in his anger and possessiveness, seemed to have equaled his strength to that of Eki's own, both trading blows without any sign of slowing down.

Masamori and Atora were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of guards attacking them. Overall the guards strength wasn't much, however their numbers never seemed to end. It was as if there was a waiting line, of guards just waiting for their comrads to lose so they could have their turn. The line seemed to extend well beyond the end of the hallway, and they only seemed to attack in groups of 10 or 12. They were easy for both of them to take out, it was just a matter of whether or not their stamina will last through all the guards. Masamori looked to Atora as he took out another two in a single Kekkai, only to see a bright flash as Raizo electrocuted and literally dissolved the guards into charred dust. So far it seemed that neither of them were wearing out. Guess all those training sessions back at the village were a good thing for more than making sure they didn't get out of shape, but upped their stamina as well...how did that happen without them noticing? Masamori was pulled out of his musings as a lightning bolt destroyed a would be sneak attack behind Masamori.

"Keep your head in the game Boss!" Atora yelled after dispatching another three guards.

Masamori just smirked and employed his Zekkai, dissolving all who came near him. Like a bowling ball rolled by an expert player, Masamori cloaked in his black flames cleared a path straight down the hallway, dissolving all in his path, some merely losing limbs but it didn't matter as long as they won. Atora followed soon after with Raizo frying the rest with his lightning attacks. They weren't going to wait to see how long their stamina would last. They were going to take out all these guards then help Gen, and get Yoshimori out of this kamiforsaken place.

Yoshimori was not happy. Not happy at all. The guard holding him wouldn't let go and had even gone so far as to restrain Yoshimori's arms behind his back, and wouldn't let go no matter his struggles. The guard didn't seem to understand that he had to stop his childhood friend, and his mate from killing each other. He had underestimated how pissed Eki would be when he found them, and therefore had been surprised with the ferocity that he'd punched Gen with. He had to stop them both from killing each other, or else he'd be without his best friend and his mate, neither of which were a world that he wanted to live in, Afterlife or not.

As Eki was roughly thrown through the wall just ahead of Yoshimori, he'd had enough. Yoshimori wasn't going to sit by while Eki tried to turn Gen into an acidic pile of goo, and while Gen tried to turn Eki into a squeaky toy between his jaws. Yoshimori transformed into Chimera. Startled the guard released him and was thrown to the other end of the hallway, among the charred remains of the guards Masamori and Atora had taken out, by the spiked tail. Roaring in frustration, Yoshimori chased after Gen and Eki as they traveled further and further down the hallways, destroying walls and rooms along their way. Any guard that got in his way was immediately dismissed as a threat and thrown back by the tail, more often than not, with a spike from his tail in their shoulder or stomach. Yoshimori didn't want to kill anyone, but Eki and Gen not killing each other was far more important to him that some measly guards who think they can stop him just because of Eki's orders. He knew of course that the orders were to protect him, but Yoshimori didn't need protecting, if anything the guards needed protecting from him in his frustrated state, as he followed the destruction caused by the two lovestruck idiots...

It didn't take much longer for Masamori and Atora to take out the rest of the guards, the only problem was that they were now to far away from Yoshimori to be there if he needed them. They were to far away to help Gen if he needed it, and they were hopelessly lost. Earlier they had found each other by pure accident and stupid luck, but now they both agreed that it was unlikely they'd find Yoshimori and Gen without some huge explosion to let them know where they are.

Speak of the devil, and he shall destroy a whole wing of a giant castle. As the walls crumbled Masamori and Atora ran down the hallways, making sure they weren't getting further lost by checking out the broken windows every few yards. A loud roar stopped them in their tracks.

"What was THAT!" Yelled Atora

"I don't know but I doubt it spells anything good for us." Masamori answered.

**Ok so that's all for now. I know I asked whether I should put it at two more chapters or one big blowout chapter, but I've changed my mind(Muse: NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE'S JUST TO FUCKING LAZY TO TYPE ANY MORE AT THE MOMENT!) SHUT UP MUSE! Heheh, anyways, this is what you get for now, since I know I haven't updated in awhile.**


End file.
